


Yesterday's Plans are Tomorrow's Folly

by 1MissMolly



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1MissMolly/pseuds/1MissMolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has a secret and has kept it for a very long time. But a kidnapping with James Bond exposes not only the secret but also Q. </p>
<p>Multi-Chapter alpha/omega/beta Fic with plot lines from Tomorrow Never Dies and From Russia with Love. Own nothing but my love for the characters of the James Bond movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Got a Secret

I’ve Got a Secret

 

James Bond could not believe this was happening. He was an idiot. How could anyone get the drop on him at all, let alone in London? But they did. Now, he found not only was Bond kidnapped, but an executive of MI6, the boy genius, Q. Oh God, he was going to be berated by M, once they got back.

James paced the cell, looking desperately for an escape route. Q was huddled in the back of the cell, squatting in the corner. James looked over at the computer genius. The young man was sweating and pale. James went to the steel door and started checking the hinges again.

******

All he did was walk out of the Vauxhall followed by Q. They paused for a moment to exchange pleasantries when a woman calmly walked up behind Q and placed a gun to his head. It was small and hidden by her clutch purse. Q froze and his eyes opened wide, pleading with Bond.

“Mr. Bond, you will come with us.” She smiled pleasantly. “Someone wants to see you again.”

He took a defensive step to the side.

“No Mr. Bond, do not try anything, I don’t want to, but I will shoot this young man.” She didn’t know who Q was, that was good. But still the head of the TSS had a gun pointed at him. James took a passive stance.

“Okay, you and I, let’s go.”

She smiled brightly, “Oh he must really like you?” she whispered into Q’s ear. “Who are you? His lover?”

“Just a tech for TSS,” Q said softly. “I don’t know Mr. Bond other than to say hello in passing.”

A black sedan pulled up to the curb beside the three people. The passenger got out the opened the back door. A heavy set man with thick jowls.

“Mr. Bond your host is waiting for you.” James turned and went to climb in. She pushed Q closer to the car. His heart started pounding. As she lowered the gun and went to step around him, the man grabbed Q’s arm and pushed him into the backseat behind James. “He’s a nobody. Leave him.” She said.

“No witnesses.” The man growled. Q tripped and fell across James lap in the back of the Sedan. The door closed and Q sat up to find the driver pointing a Smith and Wesson at them. The passenger got in the front seat and turned to point yet another gun at them, but this gun turned out to be a Taser. He fired it at James. The agent spasm then collapsed in the seat beside Q.

“Who are you?” the man asked Q.

“I’m a tech from TSS.” The passenger looked at the driver, “Maybe will get an extra five thousand for this one.” He levelled a second Taser and fired.

*******

Now the two member of MI6 were held in this room. Windowless, fixtureless, colorless.

“Sit down 007, you’re giving me a head ache.”

“Recording devices?”

“I have swept the room. There are none and I can’t see any suitable places for cameras.”

“Still?”

“Yes, still, we need to be diligent.” Q said pulling his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

“How long?” Q knew they had slipped into code. _‘How long? Meaning how long until we are located?’_

“I don’t know for sure, maybe we’ve been here seven hours.” _‘We will be located and rescued in seven hours.’_

“That long. What about your computer, they took it.” _‘Is the computer safe, do we need to worry about secured info?’_

“No, it’s expendable.” _‘It will self-destruct if they try to access it.’_

“Good.”

Bond got up and started walking around the cell again. “Why are we together?” he asked.

“Obviously, they didn’t plan on kidnapping me. They only had one cell arranged. Now, who from your past would want to have you grabbed off the street and not just gun downed?”

Bond turned and glared at the young man. “The list is sizable.” He paced again looking at each wall. Then he looked back at Q. He noticed the young man was sweating and was rocking slightly. “Are you all right? You don’t look good.”

“Fuck you, Bond. No I don’t feel good. I’ve been kidnapped and hit with a Taser.”

Bond let out a huff. “Welcome to my world.” James came over and slid down the wall, to sit next to the young man. He closed his eyes, then whispered. “Seven hours are you sure?”

“No. I believe it will be much sooner especially if they try to open the laptop. Explosives.” Q whispered back. James turned and looked at the younger man.

“Beautiful.” James smiled. He sat a little longer when he noticed a change in the air. The air was scented with bergamot, honey and something else, cinnamon. It was a warm and invitingly delicious smell. Where could it be coming from? James turned and looked at Q. The young man noticed the agent staring.

“What is it now?”

“You smell like an omega?”

“What?! What are you talking about!?”

“You smell like an omega, is it some kind of cologne?”

Q tried to pull himself into a tighter ball. “I don’t know what you are talking about. Go away. Go sit on the other side of the room.”

Just then the room shook and the sound of an explosion rocked through the room. The violence knocked Bond over as he tried to rise to attack.

“Well, so much for my laptop.”

“Shite, Q how much explosive did you have in that thing?”

“Enough to kill anyone in room, and next room and maybe the room after that.” Q moved deeper into the corner. “It also sent out a satellite linked distress call to MI6. They will be able to find us sooner.”

“How sooner?”

“Less than six hours.” Q was sweating hard now. He knew he wouldn’t last six hours. He bit his cheek. Could he trust Bond with his secret? He had kept this secret for years, ever since he became an adult and hacked into every record he could find to change his gender. The stress and the tasing had induced the heat earlier. He was due and had taken next week off to hide and deal with it alone. Now, he would be in full heat in less than five hours. His muscle were already cramping, his skin was beginning to itch. Six hours was going to be too long.

Bond stood and tried the door again. It was solidly locked. The alpha sniffed the air. He bent down and sniffed around the door to see if the smell of an omega going into heat was coming through the cracks around the door. No, the smell was stronger in the room. He looked around again, for anything hinting at the presents of an omega. It couldn’t be Q. He was a beta, everyone knew that. No one would let an emotional omega have the position of quartermaster, so Q had to be a beta. The Q before the boy was a beta and the first Q, Bond ever worked with was a beta. But the smell was getting stronger.

Bonds palms were beginning to sweat. He could hear the pumping of his blood in his ears. He turned and glared at the young man huddling in the corner.

“It can’t be. You can’t be.” He hissed and his prick twitched in his wool trousers.

“Well, maybe it can be. You weren’t to find out. No one was.” Q said from the corner, burying his face in his folded arms.

“Fuck Q what were you thinking?” James loosened his tie. “What the hell were you doing at work this close to your heat?”

“My heat wasn’t for a two days. I was supposed to be on vacation when it hit, but the kidnapping moved things up. Totally unintentional.”

“God, you smell good.” Bond took two steps towards the man.

“Stay away. Don’t you dare come closer.” Q shouted. “You touch me and I’ll make sure you go in the field with a banana and paper sack for tech.”

Bond stopped and looked confused. An omega turning him down. Turning James Bond down. A banana and a paper sack? What the hell.

“Q, you are starting to ramble.” Bond started pacing again but in the opposite corner. “But you do smell great. How come I never noticed before?”

“Suppressants and special soap. No one would noticed unless I went into heat and I made sure that only happens once a year for health reasons. Please Bond stay over there, it’s beginning to hurt.”

“What do you need?”

“To be out of this bloody cell, damn it.” Q shouted twisting his body around in the corner. Q realized his body was reacting to the scent of the alpha, and trying to present itself. He had to maintain control. He had to get out of this cell and soon. “Bond, please I do not want to mate with you, not with anyone. Please regardless of how much I will beg soon, please for God’s sake stay over there.”

“Q, I  . . . your scent is driving me crazy. My prick is hard and I haven’t even touched it.” He took a step forward. He paused and pulled himself back. “Fuck Q. Your scent!”

“Throw me your jacket.”

“What?”

“Throw me your jacket, I’ll put it on. It should cover my scent some and calm me down, the smell of alpha. That should lessen my need to put out pheromones.” Bond tore his wool jacket off and tossed it across the room to Q. The young man pulled it up over himself and buried his face in the collar, breathing in deeply the strong alpha scent. He closed his eyes and waited. He knew that soon he would lose consciousness and would have to rely on Bond not to advance.

Bond relaxed a little as Q’s scent lessened slightly. His alpha scent was now heavy in the air. It was tobacco and Scotch and gun oil. He paced back and forth. Six fucking hours. Could he hold out?

The final recollection Q had was the door of the cell opening. He heard Bond growl and attack. His deep voice shouting “Mine!” Screams and shouting then darkness.


	2. Waking from a Dream

Waking from a Dream

 

Q woke up weak and confused. It took him several minutes to recognize the omega safe room in Medical. The young man was exhausted and sore, having spent his heat in the hospital ward. His body covered with dried sperm and his limbs drained of strength. Desperately, Q grabbed at his neck, but was relieved to feel no bond marks. He sat up and saw the pitcher of water waiting for him on the table next to bed. He didn’t even try to pour the liquid, but instead just drank from the pitcher.

After a short time the beta nurse entered. “Good morning. So glad you are awake. You may take a shower if you like. We have a change of clothes for you. M would like to speak to you when you are able. Also, R needs to see you.”

Q’s head was spinning. He wished the silly woman would shut up.

“Where’s Bond?”

“The agent needed to be sedated. He is resting in isolation. You made things very difficult for him. You should have been more considerate to the poor alpha.”

Q glared at the silly woman. He wanted to throw her out of the room, but he was weaker than a kitten.

“Please bring me some food,” Q requested, his voice horse.

“After your shower, little thing.”

Q threw the empty water pitcher at her. “Get out you ridiculous woman! And get me R now!”

She screamed as the plastic pitcher soared passed her ear. She glared at the omega and fled the room. “Stupid little omega, worthless,” she said as ran out the room.

Q ended up sitting alone in the hospital room for another hour before Tanner arrived.

“We were just told you were awake, how are you doing?”

“Bill, thank God it’s you. Don’t ever allow that vacuous nurse back in here again. I’ve been awake for over an hour and no one will bring me my clothes.”

Tanner nodded. “Medical has a bad habit of withholding clothes to keep patients in beds. Unfortunately, that never stops the double O’s from walking out. I’ll get your clothes. R has been asking for you. They told her you were still incapacitated.”

“Damn it, what about M and Bond.”

“M’s wants your head Q. You have embarrassed MI6. No one knew. A whole building of spies and none of us had any idea. Bond had to be restrained. The first to agents who entered the room to rescue you two were alphas. Bond nearly killed them. He wouldn’t let anyone near you. We had to tased him. He has been under sedatives since the rescue.”

Q bowed his head. “Did he? Did he try to . . .?”

“No, he didn’t mate with you, no one did. He wouldn’t let anyone near you. He kept shouting mine.” Tanner pulled a chair up and sat down beside bed. “Why didn’t you tell anyone? Did you actually think we wouldn’t understand?”

Q looked up at his friend and colleague. He let out a long sigh and said, “Bill, do you think I would have been given the position of Quartermaster if you knew?” A sad smiled crossed Q’s face. “I’ve been hiding for so long. I had to lie to get into uni, then into work, then here at MI6. As progressive as you alphas want to believe you are, many of you still think of me as property. Even fucking stupid beta nurses think of me as helpless and useless.” He nodded towards the door.

“That’s not fair Q, there are omegas working in your own department. They have jobs all over MI6,” Tanner argued.

“Yes there are omegas working in TSS but none are allowed to hold a position above ‘Specialist Tech’. None of them were allowed to acquire doctorates even though most of them are more than capable.  And how many omegas are there in executive positions. There are 160 field agents but only four are omegas and none of the Double O’s are omegas.”

Tanner nodded. “There will be hell to pay for this.”

“I know. But I won’t leave without a fight.” Q wanted to scream. He had fought so hard for so long.

“Q no one wants you to leave, you are the best Quartermaster we have had in awhile. We need you.” Q looked away. “When you were kidnapped M moved heaven and earth to get you back.”

“The kidnappers didn’t want me either.” Q said in a broken voice.

“What?”

“I wasn’t the primary. It was Bond. Someone from his past paid those idiots to kidnap him. They just grabbed me thinking they could get some extra money. They had no idea who I was.” Q explained. “Have you interviewed any of them?”

“No, they were all killed in the explosion. Very intelligent of you to program your computer to turn on the web cam and photograph the kidnappers just before you blew them up. We got the feed and the location quite quickly, thank you.” Tanner reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small note book. “Did you hear any names? Any locations? Who was Bond’s admirer?”

“No, nothing helpful. Just someone want to see him again. Didn’t sound friendly at all.” Tanner started writing down the information.

The door swung open and R, Anne Davenport, came running in the room.

“Q!” she squealed and rushed the bed to give the young man a hug. “That idiot woman kept telling me you were resting. As if you ever rested.”

“Anne, how is the department? Is everyone ready to mutiny?” Q asked jokingly, fearful of the answer. Anne Davenport was an older beta, who had been Q’s superior prior to appointment of department head. When MI6 had been bombed, Anne had been expected to take over from Colonel Boothroyd, but she insisted the young genius would be a far better chose and pushed for his advancement. She had been supportive and worked well behind the scenes between Q and the minions. Q could not have a better second than Anne.

“Yes but not against you. They all agreed to walk out if you got into trouble over this.”

“All twenty?” Q’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yes not only that, there is an unofficial petition being circulated. There’s over a hundred signatures on it from several different departments. Even some double O’s have signed it.”

Q leaned back in his bed. The tall woman smiled at her confused omega boss.

“006 called you the best quartermaster he’s ever had. When you go in to see M in a few days, it will be sitting in front of him. He knows he can’t replace you, and if he tries, he’ll have to replace all of us.”

“Bloody hell,” the omega said.

*****

He had been sent home from Medical the day he woke up. They released him, dressed in the same cloths that he was kidnapped in. The smell of his heat pheromones permeated the fabric. The clothes were itchy and dirty. Bond’s wool jacket was included in the pile they present Q with. Two days later, Q was stood before M’s desk in the executive’s office.

“You have jeopardized your department by withholding this information, Q.” The man continued. “I don’t understand why you refused to be honest with us. Your lying on official documents has not only put yourself under review but the entire agency. I can’t find a justifiable reason to keep you on as quartermaster.”

“Because I am the very best you have regardless of my gender, and our agents deserve the very best.”

M fumed and shuffled papers around his desk. The little omega stood quietly, refusing to back down. “Return to your office and avoid being kidnapped again.” Q nodded and left.

Things quickly returned to near normal. The staff of Q Branch became more loyal and devoted to their remarkable omega boss, while Q had to re-win over the agents. Most of the Double O’s were wary the first few times they met with Q. And it took a mission or two before they were willing to completely trust him again. Later, 003 and 009 both ask him out on dates. He graciously turned both the male and female alphas down.

But there were still a few hold outs. Agents and Double O’s who didn’t want an omega quartermaster. Leading the charge to get Q replaced as the big Scotsman, 008, Eric Bowerman. He stormed into Q Branch shortly after Q’s returned and tried to push Q into the corner and dominate him. Q had years of practice at fighting his nature to submit to alphas. He ordered 008 out of his department and told him not to return until he learned humility. He hadn’t returned.

The only awkward thing was Bond had not reappeared in Q Branch once he was released from medical. He was sent home the day after Q. The agent had returned to MI6 and was often down on the gun range with 006, but Bond made no attempt to see his skinny quartermaster. Q wanted to see him, but then again he wasn’t sure what to say to the alpha.

******

Two months later, Q was kitting out for two different missions, 007 going to Japan and 008 going to Germany. He had both trays sitting at his work station when the two men walked in together. Q looked up to see the two men approach him. Bond’s face was still and stoic, Bowerman’s angry.

“Ah, good 007, your kit. Travel documents to Kyoto. Your radio and of course your Walther.” Q slid the tray across the room towards Bond.

“Thank you Q. Glad to know it’s not a banana and paper sack.”

Q blushed slightly and ducked his head. He slid the second tray across the work top and said, “008, plane tickets for Hamburg, camera, and you gun.”

The second agent picked up the items without acknowledging Q, then threw the plastic tray across the room. It shattered against the wall. The entire branch silenced. All heads turned to see the tall Scotsman glare at Q.

“What the bloody hell are you still doing here omega? Why don’t you just find yourself an alpha and go be the fuck toy you’re supposed to be?”

Q kept himself as still as he could. It was apparent the alpha was in aggressive mode and would attack anyone who he deemed a threat. Q let his shoulders sag and he kept his eyes lowered, but he refused to submit.

“008 you need to stand down now.” Q’s precise diction cut through the tension. In the corner of his eye, Q noticed Bond gripping tightly to the Walther. Bowerman leaned in closer to Q.

“Maybe I should just bend you over this table and fuck some sense into you right now?” 008 growled.

Q started to see Bond move. “008 I will relieve you of duty if you ever speak to anyone in Q Branch again like that. Leave now.” Q said calmly, stepping back. He needed to get the situation under control. “Bond good luck in Kyoto.” Q just simply turned and left.

Bowerman stormed out of TSS, but Bond followed Q into his office.

“Are you alright?” came the question from behind Q. The young man turned to see the agent standing in the door way. Q was beginning to shake but nodded.

“Would you like to come in?” He waved Bond to one of the chairs in the room.

“No I think it would be best not too.”

“Oh.” Q looked around quickly for something to hold his attention instead of the agent. Giving up he looked back at Bond. “007, ah, James, thank you. Thank you for what you did for me in the cell. I heard you kept everyone away from me and kept me safe while I was incapacitated.” Bond just stood staring at the young man. Q could smell the alpha’s scent again, tobacco, scotch and sandalwood. “Yes, well good luck, and of course try to return your equipment in working order.” Bond nodded and left.


	3. Whose Watching Who

Whose Watching Who

Bond stood in the exquisite business office of the Japanese industrialist. The low couches and pale wood accents contrasted beautifully with the antique Asian bronze art work. He turned and looked around the room. “Q, I don’t see any safe.”

“The safe was installed two months ago, Bond. It is .75 by .5 meters. Rather large. Not a wall safe. Under a desk or cabinet?” Q tapped away on his computer while talking to Bond on the comms.   Reading an invoice, he opened another file. “Bond at the same time the safe was installed there was construction on a wall or panel done. Hinges. Look for a concealed door.”

Bond moved behind the desk and felt the edges of the pine paneling. One seam was larger than necessary. His fingers traced around the seam till he found a rough place in the wood. One that fingers had worn away the varnish in the wood. Pressing in down, the panel clicked and opened silently. There built into a book shelf was the missing safe.

“Very good, Q. Do a lot of home décor?”

“Fan of Grand Design actually.” Q checked over the other computer screens in front of him. The CCTV feed showed the security guards returning early from break. “Bond, your window is closing rapidly. Less than four minutes.”

“What happened to my ten minute break?” the agent busied himself as his spun the dial on the safe.

“He must have started a diet. He could use it.”

“Not everyone survives on tea and oranges like you.” The lock clicked and the door swung open, the hinges creaked. Bond turned and looked around quickly, to see if anyone came running to the sound.

“Bond three minutes.”

“Help me out Q.” The agent started sorting through the various papers. Looking for anything to lead him to an arms dealer.

The young quartermaster tapped rapidly on his keyboard, constantly looking up and checking the three different screens. Suddenly an alarm sounded in a distant part of the building. It was almost muted by distance.

“Q?” Bond sounded concerned.

“All the bad guys are now running to the far end of the building. You have an additional five minutes, use them wisely.”

*****

Q sat in his office doing his least favorite job. Budget reports. He had already had five cups of tea and was working on his sixth when he heard the soft knock on the office door frame. Q looked up and saw Anne standing in the door way.

“Evening boss, have you had dinner yet?”

Q looked up at the clock at the wall, 2100, damn where had the day gone? Q leaned back and stretched his arms and arched his back.

“No, but company would be welcome.” Anne came in and sat down at in the chair opposite Q’s desk. “Anything from the facial recognition on the kidnappers.”

“The three men in the room with your laptop were known thugs for hire. The woman we have not identified yet. We couldn’t get a good photo of her from CCTV. She wasn’t killed by the explosion. We don’t think she was in the building with you.”

 “What about Bond’s admirer?”

“Not sure. There was a rumor of an Italian connection to Bond, but we haven’t been able to trace anything more.” She looked around his office to see two flower arrangements and a box of expensive chocolate.

“Your admirers?”

Q laugh was nothing more than a huff. “A new field agent and the head of accounting.” Q looked down at the paper work in front of him. “Maybe I should accept the offer from accounting.”

“Not bloody likely. So M refused to allow you to take your suppressants?”

“Well, they were illegal. I’m allowed birth control, but every alpha in the building now knows who and what I am. I worked hard to be here and now I being punished for being the best at what I do. It’s like putting weights on a race horse to make it a closer race. It’s not bloody fair, bastards.”

“Whoa, okay, time for you to switch to decaf.” Anne laughed.

“Sorry, it just not right.” Q rubbed his hand through his hair. “So about dinner? What are you interested in?”

“Oh, I already ate two hours ago. You though need to go home, eat and get some rest.” She stood and grabbed his messenger bag off the floor. “007 returned safely from Kyoto, yesterday. Now the only agent in the field is 009 so unless you want to have her try and whisper sweet nothings in your ear over the comms while she is tracking down the Russian mob boss, go home.”

Q pushed back from the desk and stood. He put his laptop and tablet in the bag. Leaning over to give Anne a hug, “Thank you Anne, I’m just still having a difficult time. My system is trying to get used to the lack of suppressants.”

“It’s okay, Q.”

The young man walked through the tunnels and out onto the streets. The air was cool and the streets empty of people. Heading down the street till he reached the tube station, he felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck. Q looked around but didn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. His footsteps on the concrete steps echoed in open space of the station. There were no other sounds, but Q knew he wasn’t alone.

Q looked up and down the nearly empty platform, but didn’t notice anyone paying any attention to him. The train pulled in and he rushed into the carriage and took a seat, looking around him. He still felt the eyes on him. He slipped his hand into his pocket and felt his mobile. Earlier that day, he had added new program of his own design that would send out a panic message if he pressed two specific icons simultaneously.

Q looked around again, then his mobile rang in his pocket. The man jumped and fumbled it out of his pocket.

“Yes?” he partially shouted in the phone.

“Q, relax. You look like you are about to jump out of your skin.” Bond’s voice was deep and commanding.

“Bond? What are you . . . Did you follow me? Where are you?”

“In the carriage behind you.” Bond’s voice explained. “Calm down, I am right here to keep you safe.”

Q swallowed hard and leaned back into the seat. “Yes, you scared the daylights out of me. Why are you following me?”

“I just felt it would be wise. I didn’t want to see you get kidnapped again.”

“They were after you not me.” The train came to a stop at Q’s station. The young man stood and walked out of the carriage. “Are you going to follow me to my flat?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll wait by the stairs for you.”

Q pulled up to the stairs and waited. Bond slipped out of the crowd of pedestrians. He was not dressed in his usually bespoke suit, but instead in black jeans, a gray wind cheater and heavy boots. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of the cheater when he stepped up beside the omega without looking at him.

“Q.”

“Bond. I still don’t understand why you decided to follow me tonight.”

“I noticed you left work late tonight, I just wanted you to be safe.” The two men walked out of the station together.

“Do you always pay attention to my comings and goings from Q Branch or is it all executives.”

Bond didn’t answer the younger man.

“Next week you will be going to South Africa,” Q tried to start a conversation with the alpha.

“Yes, arms smugglers.”

“I’ve been given the briefs, is there anything else you would like beside the standard.”

Bond gave out a slight huff, “Yes, apples, I don’t like bananas.” Q quickly looked at him then smiled.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Q’s flat block. Bond stood on the pavement in front of the Q’s building as the young man went inside. Entering his flat, Q looked around then went to the window and waved at the agent. An hour after Q turned off the lights, he returned to the window and saw the man still standing on the pavement looking up at his window.

That night, Q took Bond’s jacket from the wardrobe. As he laid down in bed, Q pulled the coat to his face and breathed in deeply the scent of the alpha. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with the scent surrounding him.


	4. White Knight

White Knight

Bond and Trevelyan sat waist deep in snow on the edge of the abandoned air field, but it wasn’t exactly abandoned. It had become a terrorist arms bazaar. Bond lifted the satellite camera into position to give MI6 a good view of the wears.

“White knight we have an excellent picture, very good,” Q clear precise diction came over the comms and into the agents’ ears.

“Our pleasure, white rook,” Bond answered the young man. The Kyoto industrialist led 007 and 006 to an air strip on the edge of the Russian border instead of Africa.

“Bloody hell it’s our pleasure, it’s fucking freezing out here,” Alec hissed.

“Language white bishop.” Q adjusted the remote controlled focus and zoom on the camera. “RPG 7’s, Chinese long range scuds, AS 165 attack helicopter. It looks like quite a section, gentlemen.”

M moved up behind Q and studied the various weapons for sale. “Give me players’ names.”

“Facial recognition software on line. White knight, please hold on the center pawns.”

James held the camera still on a broad shouldered man with a faded canvas coat on. He was oriental in appearance with hooded eyes and a broad flat nose. Within seconds, Q’s second computer screen showed the man and his identification.

“Isagura, Japanese national with ties to Tokyo train bombing, now working for factions in central Africa, importing weapons.”

“Next?” M motioned the man standing next to Isagura. A heavy set man with a ridiculous fur hat and a green trench coat. Q focused the camera in on him and within seconds his face appeared on the second screen.

“Henry Gupta, American, computer expert, ties to domestic terrorism in the 60’s. Working freelance presently.”

The camera panned over the scene as Admiral Roebuck looked at the armament. “This has become a military operation now. There is too much there for your two agents to handle. Get them out now.”

M and Q turned to watch the Admiral nod to his attaché, the young commander called out on his mobile. “Chester is go for firing.”

“What have you just done?” M glared at the man.

“A cruise missile has just been launched at that location. Your men have four minutes to leave to a safe distance.”

“What?! You idiot!” Q shouted at the admiral. Turning back to his computer, Q quickly started typing. “White knight, White Bishop evacuate now. You have a cruise in bound ETA 3.45 minutes. Repeat in bound missile 3.45 minutes.”

Just as Q’s instruction came over the ear pieces, Alec tugged on James’ sleeve and pointed at the MIG sitting on the tarmac.

“Oh fuck,” Bond bemoaned. “Q call the missile off now. Abort.”

“Why?”

“There are SB 5 Nuclear missiles on that MIG. See.” James pointed the camera at the plane.

Without the admiral’s orders, the commander ordered the Chester to abort. He looked up at the admiral and shook his head.

“Bond, the cruise can not be called off. Get out of there.” Q tried to keep his voice calm and neutral. The camera tipped to the side and next thing Q Branch saw was Bond and Trevelyan running towards the airfield. Trevelyan went to the left as Bond went straight in.

A tired looking Russian sat on a crate of U.S. rifles trying and failing to light his cigarette. A lighter was presented in front of him and lit his hand rolled smoke. He turned and said, “Spasibo”, looking into a blonde with bright blue eyes. The fist crashed into the Russian’s face and he crumbled to the ground.

“Filthy habit,” Bond said smugly as the first explosion ripped through the camp. Alec had thrown the grenade into the fuel depot. Bond grabbed the AK and ran towards the MIG. The second explosion flipped an APV as Trevelyan ran to a M134. The minigun whirled to life and 7.62x51 ammo cut through the terrorists. Bond made it to the MIG and climbed the ladder. The pilot was inside the craft, 007 used a spare helmet to break the man’s nose, before he pulled him from the seat. Bond was slipping the helmet on, when 006 jumped in the second’s seat.

“Last call, James. Let’s not get stuck with the tab.” The canopy of the MIG was closing as Bond used the miniguns attached to the wings to force back the rushing terrorists. The engines fired and the back blast pushed over a truck. Bond had the jet moving down the runway before anyone could stop them. As he reached take off speed, both agents saw the cruise missile skimming across the horizon, homing in on the air strip.

“Damn it Bond, get out of there!” Q whispered under his breath as he watched the whole thing from the remote camera.

Bond pulled the stick back and jet rose off the ground. The missile struck and the secondary explosion was the stored ammunition igniting. Flames and smoked engulfed the two agents, as the MIG roared through the fire ball and to safety.

*****

“This is ridiculous. These zombies die too fast.” Alec joked as he beat James again in the video game ‘Left for Dead.’ The two agents were lounging across Trevelyan large brown couch watching the flat screen TV as green and brown zombies fell from unrealistic gun fire. Bond tossed the remote on to the coffee table and stood up.

“Another beer?”

“No, ready to move on to vodka.” Bond looked over his shoulder at the big Russian.

“Nyet,” he said with a perfect Moscow accent. “Scotch?”

“When there is nothing else. Do you only come over here to drink my liquor cabinet dry?” Alec stood and followed James into the kitchen. “When are you getting a flat of your own and move out of that hotel?”

The two agents had returned from Russia, by way of a stolen MIG jet with nuclear missiles attached. Their down time was difficult at best, given the amount of adrenaline still pumping through the two of them. James fled his hotel room and chose to spent time with Alec, the need for further excitement bubbling just below the surface. They needed to vent, but the laws of England and M’s threats kept them in Alec’s flat playing video games.

“Why should I get a flat when MI6 will just sell my shite again when I decide to take a little vacation?”

“You know you could let someone know what you’re doing and keep your stuff secured.” Alec pulled two glasses from the shelf and pulled the bottle of vodka from the freezer. Bond had never gone about finding another home after he had returned from his last unofficial vacation in Greece and was presently living half the time in the Blu and half the time at Alec’s. 

 “I’m sure your little omega will keep watch over your things.”

“My what?” James asked turning to look at Alec.

“Q, your omega. Don’t look at me that way. It’s obvious that you two are spending time together, but I haven’t figured out where or when.”

Bond lifted his bottle to his lips and took the last swig off the beer. His eyes narrowed on Alec. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He set the bottle on the counter as he watched 006 pour the vodka into the glasses.

“The last few times I’ve been near Q, I’ve smelled you on him. It’s his skin and not his clothes. Faint, but there. He goes home alone every night, and you don’t hang around Q Branch anymore, so I don’t know when you two are hooking up.”

James gulped the vodka down fast and set the glass down hard on the table. “We are not hooking up.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to bond with some poncy little omega, regardless how good he smells.”

Alec looked up and smiled. “So you have been thinking about it.”

“I’m not interested in bonding?” Bond poured himself another glass of alcohol. He drank the vodka.

“Who says anything about bonding, just use him for stress relief.”

Bond threw the glass across the room, breaking it on the wall behind Alec. “Damn it Alec, shut up. I don’t want to think about the fucking little omega.”

Alec started laughing, “I believe you are thinking a lot about him.”


	5. White Knight Part Two

White Knight Part Two

Four months had passed since Q and Bond had been kidnapped. Before the kidnapping, Bond would spend time in Q Branch tormenting the minions and flirting with Q. After the kidnapping, Bond would only enter the department when he was being kitted out for a mission. The quartermaster missed the agent standing off to the side smirking at him. It was ridiculous but Q missed the flirting. The young executive didn’t like the change but couldn’t say anything about it. 

Q walked with sure and graceful strides down the concrete halls beneath MI6, heading to the enclosed gun range. Trevelyan requested Q to twick his Russian Tokarev. The agent had dropped it vat of caviar during his recent mission to Russia and there it sat until 006 and 007 had finished interrogating the arms dealer for the location of the terrorist bazaar. It took Q over two hours to clean every single component, but at least it was returned without missing pieces. Still, five day old fish eggs did smell up Q Branch. 

Q entered the shooting range to find it empty. He went up to the firing range and set a paper target on the adjustable target frame and moved it out to fifteen meters. He removed the Tokarev from the small case and slipped the magazine into the grip. Cycling a round into the action, Q slipped on his hearing protection, and aimed. The Russian hand gun fired perfectly, Q hit the target in the center ring. Q ran a full clip through the gun before he released the clip, slid the action open and set the gun down on the bench. He pulled his hear protection off and pushed the button to return the target frame to the bench. 

The clapping of hands behind Q made the young man jump. He did not hear the other man walk into the range. Q turned to see Bowerman leaning against the wall, smiling at him. 

“Pretty good for an omega,” he said. Q had a perfect round. Every round had hit in the center ring. Pretty damn good shooting for anyone. 

“008, good afternoon,” Q didn’t want to provoke the alpha. The man pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked across the room towards Q.

“All alone this time aren’t you? You don’t have Bond here to protect you.”

“I don’t need Bond or anyone else to protect me, especially not here at MI6.” The smaller man tried to hold his ground and not run. It would only excite the alpha. 

“You don’t, well let’s see.” Faster that Q could believe anyone could move, Bowerman wrapped his fingers around Q’s neck. The young man gasped and tried to grab the beefy hand around his throat.

“008 stop. I order you to stop!”

“You don’t order anyone you fucking little toy.” Bowerman leaned in and growled in Q’s ear. “Did you know I can cause you to go into an early heat by just biting you at a certain spot? The spot right under my hand.” He laughed. His breath heavy with bourbon and smoke. His alpha scent was nauseating. “And that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to fuck you first, then bite you and make you beg me to pound into you again and again and again.” His left hand came up and back handed over Q’s face. Letting go of his neck, the omega crashed to the floor. Q tried to roll into a ball as he heard the door slam open. The sound of roaring alphas. 

*****

Trevelyan had dragged Bond down to the shooting range. Q had promised the agent that he would have Alec’s beloved Tokarev cleaned and in working order today. Alec wanted his gun back. As the two men walked into the gun range the smell of omega distress was overpowering. Under the sour smell, Bond detected cinnamon. Q, his Q was in trouble. They kicked the door leading to the firing range open to see Q laying on the floor and 008 towering over him. The smell of enraged alpha mixed with Q’s fear. 

Q tried to pull himself up onto his feet as he turned to see 006 and 007 attacking Bowerman. The three men were wrestling and growling. The alpha pheromones were thick and Q was having a hard time concentrating. His primal need was to submit, to lay down and be taken by the winner. His body filled with fear. Q couldn’t stand he was shaking so bad. He crawled to the corner and pulled his knees to chest. 

Bond and Trevelyan had the other agent subdued in a matter of minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime to Q as he cowered on the floor. Trevelyan slammed Bowerman’s head against the shooting bench, the Scotsman collapsed. Alec pushed 008 out the door as James went over to Q. He kneeled down staying several feet away from the young man. Q had his head bowed and hiding his face.

“Q look at me.” Bond ordered. “Did he hurt you?” Q shook head but refused to lift his head. “Q, please look up.” Q still wouldn’t look up but pulled out of his ball and quickly moved across the floor fell into Bond’s arms. The agent wrapped his arms around the omega and pulled him closer. Q buried his face into the alpha’s neck and breathed deeply. The scent of Bond filled him and calmed him. 

*****

After the attack on the gun range, a strange agreement formed between the secret agent and the quartermaster. When Bond was in London he would follow Q home occasionally and Q never acknowledged the unusual behavior of the agent. Once in a while Q would actually see Bond lurking in the shadows, but mostly he just sensed the presence of his guardian angel. 

Tonight, Q stood silently at his work station listening in on Bond’s conversation with Chinese arms dealer. The subtle innuendoes and vague references had Q rapidly tapping on his computer. He was initiating the tracking a several shipments of various weapons that the arms dealer was willing to obtain and sell to Bond. The meeting was successful and Bond even had a chance to be alone with the dealer’s mistress. The agent quickly made an arrangements for a rendezvous with her later. Q could hear the steady pace of Bond’s stride as he walked across the wooden floors of French chateau, humming contentedly. 

“Q are you still there?” Bond asked softly.

“Yes, 007. Well done, we have four different shipments now under surveillance. We will soon be able to identify and close this conduit. Thank you.”

“All in a day work. I will be saying good night now. Talk to you first thing in the morning. Bond out.” The line went silent and Q closed the audio link. He stood working at his station for an additional hour till he noticed it was almost midnight. He backed everything up that he had recorded from Bond’s conversation and closed the files. Turning he saw R walk in with four minions. Late shift.

“Good evening Q, Bond still on the comms?”

“No he retired over an hour ago.”

“Then you should go home too. Good night boss, see you tomorrow.” Anne was firm with Q. He may have been the boss, but she watched out for him. The young omega smiled at her and relinquished control of Q Branch to his second in command and went to his office. Sitting down at his desk, Q reviewed a few proposals and read through one AA report. He was sliding his lap top in to his messenger bag when his mobile rang. 

Q looked down at the number, realizing it looked familiar but unsure why. “Hello?” not knowing who would be calling him at one in the morning.

“Are you still in the office?”

Q stood up quickly, “Bond what’s wrong?” He headed to the door to get back on the comms.

“Nothing’s wrong Q just relax. Is this a secure line?”

“Of course it is. What do you need?” Q sat back down in his seat, grabbing his tablet he opened the note taking app. With his stylus ready, he waited, but only silence came down the line. “Bond? Are you still there?”

“Yes, I need you to do something for me.”

“Yes whatever you need.”

“I need you to text me when you leave work and then text me again when you are safe in you flat.”

Q listened to the request, then shook his head. He dropped the stylus and leaned back in the chair. “What? You want me to text you?”

“Yes, I’m finding it difficult to sleep. I need to know you are safe.”

“Bond what is going on?”

“After the incident with 008, I want to know you are safe. That is all that is going on.”

“007 I don’t think . . .”

“Quartermaster, you are to supply your agent with what I need to complete my mission. I need to know you are safe. I don’t believe that is too much to ask for.”

Q was now silent, thinking what this could all mean. Of course the alpha would be upset after walking in and seeing Q attacked by 008, but still. It’s not like they were bond mates or anything. 

“Q?”

“Yes, 007, I’m still here. I’ll be leaving here in ten minutes. I’ll text you when I am in my flat.”

“Thank you Q.” The line went dead. 

Q did what he said he would do. As soon as he entered his flat he texted Bond that he was home safe. He showered and changed into his pajamas, turning off the lights in his flat, he went to the window and looked out to where he had seen Bond standing on several nights. The pavement was empty. He pulled Bond’s jacket from the wardrobe for the second time and wrapped his arms around it as he fell asleep.


	6. Taking

Taking

Bowerman’s disciplinary review included a month long investigation of the incident on the firing range. Numerous members of staff came forward and spoke of 008’s constant harassment of Q and other omegas in MI6. Bond and Trevelyan were also questioned about the attack and statements Bowerman had made to them in regards to omegas in MI6. 

The members of Q Branch had been tense and huddled together whispering, until the decision was announced. Never before had an agent, let alone a double O been held accountable for their treatment of omegas within the agency. But never before had anyone attacked one of the department head. When the decision was made both sides were shocked. 

Bowerman was to be dismissed and a new 008 would be found immediately. It was if a cloud had been raised from the minions. They walked with their heads up and their shoulders back. Their boss was vindicated. The monster that had been in the room for all omegas was finally being shown the door. The agents who had rallied to Bowerman’s defense quickly vanished into the maze of MI6 and never spoke the man’s name again. 

Q on the other hand stayed in his office, reading through reports and proposals. He was not sure what to make of the decision. It was good that the administrative branch agreed that sexism would no long be tolerated, but at what cost. There was always a cost. He was tired. He wanted to go home. 

Suddenly there was shouting and a woman screamed. Q rushed from his desk to see what was going on in the ward room. Bowerman had just entered the department and back handed one of the female techs who tried to stop him. The disgraced former agent was storming across the room, techs fled as Bowerman marched towards Q. Without hesitation, Q reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile. Opening it, he immediately pressed the two icons simultaneously. The panic message was sent. 

“Calling for your alpha! He won’t get here in time.” Bowerman shoved Q into his office and slammed the door. 

*****

Bond was sitting in M’s office discussing his recent return from France. 

“There is obviously something going on in the arms market. There are two different trends we are tracking. The cruder and less efficient weapons are heading to Africa and the Congo, but the more technical things, those requiring computer knowledge are being diverted to an unknown single source.”

Bond nodded at the assessment. During his meetings with the Chinese dealer it became apparent there was an invisible player on the board now. 

“We need to find a way to track this new player down. I am going . . . .” Moneypenny burst into the room. Bond and M turned to look at the flushed woman. 

“A personal panic alarm has gone off here in MI6,” she said.

“Who?” M shouted. Personal panic alarms were only to be used in life threating situations.

“Q.”

Bond leaped to his feet and ran from the office. Moneypenny chased him down the hall shouting. “The minion said Bowerman came in and lock himself in Q’s office!”

*****

Bowerman watch with pure hatred in his eyes as Q desperately tried to keep the desk between himself and the agent. “You fucking little bitch. You cost me everything!”

“I think you did that yourself.” Q was trying to work his way closer to the locked door. 

“I may get thrown out of here, but I’m taking you with me!” He lunged across the table at Q and knocked the young man to the floor. Rolling over on top of Q, he straddled the quartermaster, pinning him to the ground. The first slap to his face caused Q’s glasses to fly across the floor. The second made the young man see stars. Bowerman grabbed for Q’s necktie and pulled it open. Q brought his hands up to fight and keep the enraged agent away from his neck. 

“Get off me you bastard!” Q shouted. “Get off!”

Bowerman laughed and slapped Q again. The young man’s face felt like it had exploded. He could taste blood in his mouth from a cut lip and his ears were ringing from the force. 

“You will be mine and I will make you live the rest of your life on your knees!” The fourth hit was a closed fist. Q loss consciousness briefly. He felt the collar of his shirt being torn, then the sting of the alpha’s bite.

*****

Bond ran into Q Branch as the room was clearing. He saw R pounding on the door to Q’s office shouting at Bowerman to open the door. Bond shoved her away and with one solid kick, he took the door frame and lock apart. 

Rushing into the room, he saw the one thing he never wanted to see. Bowerman bent over Q, biting into the young man’s neck, claiming him as his own. Bond threw himself forward and pulled the agent off the quartermaster. Q pushed himself away, fleeing the roaring alphas. The two men rolled across the floor till Bond was behind Bowerman and he put the former agent in a head lock. Bowerman tried to elbow Bond and punch backwards to free himself. Slowly and deceptively he reached down a pulled a switchblade from his sock. 

Twisting his wrist the blade extended. The blonde agent grabbed at it before he was stabbed in the abdomen but he had to let go of Bowerman’s neck. The two men rolled on the floor fighting for control of the knife. The sound of grunts and panting as the men exchanged blows. 

“He’s mine now 007, nothing you can do about it!” Q whimpered at the voice.

Bowerman pushed forward and cut through Bond’s sleeve, but not deep enough to damage muscle or skin. Bond pushed him back holding tightly to the Scotsman’s wrist. The blonde kicked at the other man’s knee, Bowerman screamed out in pain. He dropped the knife and Bond was able to kick it away. Another punch to Bond’s abdomen was followed with the edge of the blonde’s hand hitting Bowerman in the throat. Bond spun around again, but instead of putting a neck hold on Bowerman, he grabbed the chin with one hand and the shoulder with the other. A rapid twist of his arms and Bowerman laid dead on the floor with a broken neck. 

Bond stood up, breathing hard. He rocked backed and caught himself on the edge of Q’s desk. Looking around he saw the younger man curled in ball grabbing his neck. Blood covering his shirt and staining the carpet. Q’s scent filled the small room. The same incredible scent Bond remembered from the cell when they were kidnapped. 

_‘Oh God, Q’s going into a forced heat. Bowerman initialed a bonding,’_ the agent thought. Bond carefully went down on all fours and approached the omega. Bond’s own alpha instinct were beginning to riot inside him. _‘Take, he’s yours. Take.’_ Bond shook his head trying desperately to maintain control. He reached the omega and pulled Q’s hand away from his neck. The bond mark was shallow but there. The omega was whimpering as tears were seeping from his eyes.

“I don’t want to bond! Oh God, is he dead, oh God, help me!” Q could feel the start of the forced heat. His skin already itched and burned. His mind was swimming. The mixture of alpha pheromones were thick in the air and making it even harder to concentrate on what just happened. Without his glasses, Q was almost blind. He knew an alpha was close to him but he didn’t know who it was. It could be Bowerman come over to finish the bonding.

“Get away! Get away from me!” he shouted.

“Q it’s me, Bond. Let me help you. I need to get you to Medical!”

Q was starting to shake. He could feel his body temperature climbing. “Bond I’m going into heat, stay away.”

“I know, let me get you to Medical. They can help.” The agent stood up and gently picked Q up. Carrying him bridal style, Bond rushed Q out of his office leaving the dead man on the floor. As they left, others rushed to aid, but Bond growled and they fell back. Q turned his head and nuzzled into Bond’s neck breathing in the alpha’s scent. More tears flooded his eyes as he realized that was not his alpha’s scent.


	7. Taken

Taken

Bond paced outside the secured omega room in Medical. The beta nurse occasionally looking up at the alpha. Inside the room, they could hear Q moaning and shouting.

“Report.” M said in clip tone as he entered Medical followed by Tanner.

The nurse stood and pick up the medical file. “The omega suffered a forced bonding. He is now in bonding heat. We were told his mate was dead.” Bond flinched at the thought of Bowerman being Q’s alpha. “Without his mate to lessen the severity of the heat, there is little that can be done. We will be unable to give him any sedatives to lessen it because a forced bonding cause the hormones to react unpredictably. The young omega is just going to have to work through it on his own.” Her complete and total lack of compassion for the patient was obvious.

“How did the bastard get back into Q Branch let alone the building?” M asked.

“Apparently, one of the guards at the entrance recognized him as a double 'O' and let him pass. He had not been informed yet of Bowerman’s change in status.” Tanner looked down at his tablet. “The man is being reprimanded now.”

“Inexcusable.” M turned back to the nurse. “How long until Q’s heat is over?”

“Well, without his alpha, much longer than normal.”

“Bowerman wasn’t his alpha, he was his bloody rapist.” Bond nearly shouted.

M, Tanner and the nurse all stared at the angry alpha. They noticed the twitching of his right hand as if it was needing a gun in it. His face was stern, his eyes fixed and narrow.

“Tanner,” M said as he turned to leave the unit.

Tanner nodded and waited till M left the room. “Bond, you need to go elsewhere. You are now under investigation for murdering Bowerman.”

“I saved Q from his attacker. It wasn’t murder.”

“I’m sure that is what the investigation will show. The fact the Bowerman was dismissed and snuck back into the building to attack Q will aid in your defense. But right now, you shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t be around Q.”

Bond turned back and looked at the closed door of the isolation room. Tanner sighed and left. The nurse returned to her desk and continued updating the Q’s medical record.

Hours later, Q’s moans were growing softer but more pitiful. Bond paced back and forth in front of the door. His palms were sweating, his limbs shaking. He could hear the little omega but he couldn’t smell him. Bond remembered how wonderful Q smelled as he went into heat in the cell. Honey and cinnamon. How Q’s skin flushed and his hazel eyes became big and inviting.

Bond clenched his fist and hit it against the wall. The beta nurse jumped at the sound of breaking plaster and growling alpha. A small smile played at the corner of her lips. _‘Serves them right. Stupid alphas and omegas. Bound by their biology.’_ She thought. Closing the book she was reading and she stood up.

“I’m going to get some coffee, would you like . . .” Bond glared at her. “I guess not.” She turned and left the alpha outside the isolation room.

A loud crash inside drew Bond’s attention back to the door. “Q?” he said through the door. There was no answer. “Q?” He knocked on the door, only moaning answered him. Bond slowly opened the door and looked in.

Q laid on the bed, his wrists in restraints. He twisted and groaned, his skin flushed and hot. His hospital gown saturated with sweat. On the floor was a tipped over hospital bed table. Apparently, Q’s freed legs had been able to kick the table over, causing the crash.

Bond stepped further into the room as the door closed behind him. The omega’s scent drawing the alpha closer.

“Q are you alright?”

The younger man answered with whimpers and groans. Bond stepped near the bed, the scent of cinnamon and honey was intense. He could feel his cock harden and his mouth start to water.

“Please Bond, my wrists,” Q whispered. The agent removed the restraints and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands twitched as he looked at the younger man’s bare legs. He wanted to run his hand up the sparse dark hair of Q’s leg. He wanted to know if the skin was as warm as it looked. He wanted to let his hands travel even farther. To feel Q’s cock in his hands.

Q sat up and pulled Bond back to sit further on the bed, then he crawled into the larger man’s lap and encircling the older man with his arms and legs. Nuzzling into his neck, Q started licking at Bond, over his scent gland. Whimpering when it wasn’t the smell of his alpha.

Bond’s arms wrapped around the younger man. Pulling him tighter against his body. The omega’s scent becoming over powering.

“Bond it hurts.”

The alpha started rubbing small circles across the omega’s lower back. Bond nosed at the bandage covering the bond mark on Q’s throat. The smell was sour and bitter. He growled. Reaching up, he gently pulled the medical tape away from the skin and removed the gauze. The bite was shallow but present. It was red and had not been cleaned properly. The alpha leaned forward and started licking. He wanted to erase all trace of the other man from Q’s skin.  The bitter smell dissipated and was replaced by the warm smell of Bond.

Q keened in Bond’s lap and started rubbing his body against the blonde. He was panting and rubbing his face into Bond’s neck. Trying to scent himself there. Bond kept licking the bond mark, his body tensing, his reason fleeing.

Q leaned up and whispered in Bond’s ear. “It was you, James. You who should have been my alpha. I wanted you James.” His warm breath over Bond’s skin set the alpha off. Without hesitation, Bond bit over the bond mark. His teeth pushing deeper into the Q’s thin neck. Q ached back, with a loud groan he came in the man’s lap. His gown now soaked with sweat and cum. Bond’s teeth held tight tasting Q’s blood, as he twisted the two of them and laid the young man underneath him.

“Yes James, yes, make me your! Only yours!” Q panted. His body shaking as the man above him ripped his own clothes off.

When the door opened, Bond released his bite and turned to growl at the nurse. The door slid shut and he heard the lock engage.

*****

Q stood fuming in front of M’s desk. His superior remained seated as he berated Bond and the quartermaster. “Bonded, damn it, what the hell were you thinking?!”

M knew he and Tanner were as much to blame for this happening as the stupid nurse who had left the isolation door unlocked. They had left Bond there outside Q’s door. They both knew he was agitated and already heightened attraction to the omega. They should have had the alpha physically removed from Medical.

“It was not our fault, sir.” Bond started to explain.

“Oh no?” M sounded sarcastic. “That idiot woman has been relieved and her credentials pulled.”

“Pulled?” Q asked.

“Abandonment of a patient. She lost her nursing license. Enough about that, well Bond what is your disposition about Q?”

“My what?”

“Your disposition. Un-bonded omegas may have some autonomy now under the new laws, but bonded ones do not. As soon as you were bonded, everything Q did and owned became yours. Are you going to let him keep working or what?”

Q wanted to scream. He had worked hard all his whole life to become the very best he could be and now he lost everything. He became a piece of property, everything gone. Gone to his subordinate. He was shaking with anger. How could this have happened? Why had this happened?

“I have no intentions of preventing Q from working anywhere he chooses to work. He is an intelligent individual, and I will trust his judgment.”

Q despised the fact they were talking as if he wasn’t in the room. This was his bloody future they were planning out. His and no one else’s.

“This all started because you had to rise above being an omega, damn it Q. Why? First you put the Agency under investigation for your deception, then we have an executive attack and a disgraced agent murdered. Now you two decide to bond here in the building.”

“The only one of those things you can lay at my door is the lying about my gender. None of the other things would have happened if my private life was allowed to be private.”

“Don’t get stroppy with me boy!” M shouted. Bond growled low, deep in his throat. Q wasn’t sure if it was toward M or himself. “Both of you are on leave, mandatory bonding leave. Q two weeks. Bond you will return in one week for part time. And there will be no more incidents, do I make myself clear. MI6 is down one agent and now I have to send you two on leave while we appear to have a major conduit of illegal weapons opening up. No more screw ups!”

Q nodded and turned to leave. He looked up at Bond who refused to move. “Wait for me in outer office, Q.” Bond said in a controlled voice.

Q left the two men and collapsed on the couch in the outer office. Moneypenny came over and hugged the omega. “It’s okay Q.”

“How the hell is it supposed to be okay? I don’t exist anymore except on the whim of Bond.”

Bond stood in front of M’s desk. The two alphas stared at each other.

“What is Bond?” M’s voice barely in control of his temper.

“Sir, with due respect. Q in now my mate. My partner. I will not stand for any undeserved criticism of him. He is the best quartermaster we have had in years. I will not tolerate any misogynic behavior towards my mate.”

M stood up and glared at the agent. Bond’s face remained stoic and blank. M's eyes narrowed at him. “Anything else Bond?”

“No sir.”

“Then leave.”

“With pleasure.”


	8. Arrangements

Arrangements

Bond had taken Q to his hotel room and within twenty minutes the two men had packed all of Bond’s belongings in three suit cases. The taxi dropped them off in front of Q’s flat and the door man held the door open for them.

“Robert, this is Mr. Bond, he is my . . . my mate. He will be living here with me now.”

The older man nodded to Bond and smiled. “Nice to meet you sir.”

Bond nodded in return but did not smile. They climbed the stairs to the first floor and Q walked down the hall to his flat.

“I have a spare key for the lock. It’s computer chipped so don’t try and get the key duplicated. It won’t work.” Q explained as he opened the door. The flat was small. A narrow hall way that lead into a large room that was both kitchen and den. A passage way dividing the two halves of the room lead to two other rooms and a common bathroom. Q carried the smaller of the three suit cases to the bed room on the right of the passage way. “I’ll clean out space for your clothes tonight.” He looked around his bedroom, then at the bed. Blushing he turned away and saw Bond standing in the door way. “I’ve use the second bedroom as an office and workroom. We can clean it out and . . .”

“No, we’ll get a bigger flat.” Bond said walking into the bedroom. Q backed away and moved around the man.

“But I love my flat,” complained Q.

“We need more space. I have an estate agent I can call. Tell her exactly what I want. She’ll find us places to look at by the end of the week.”

Q turned and walked out the room. _‘What you want. Fuck, what about what I may want or need’_ he thought. He went and looked around his living room. He had his bookshelves on every wall. He had his entertainment center set up just the way he liked it. This was his home. Just his and now he had to share it with a stranger. A stranger who has already decided to abandon Q’s home for some ridiculous garish flat that Q will never feel right in. He wasn’t sure if he was going to scream or hit someone. That someone being the pushy alpha now making himself comfortable in Q’s bedroom.

Bond walked into the living room and looked around. “I’m going to take a shower before dinner.”

“Dinner? Ah, there’s no food in the kitchen.”

“Why does that not surprise me? We’ll go out.”

“No, I’ll order something to be delivered. Do you like curry?”

“Lamb, hot.” Bond turned and left. Every fiber in Q’s being wanted to yell about how unfair this had become. He shook with rage as the alpha left him alone.

*****

Q picked up the delivery order from Robert’s desk and thanked the man.

“I’m so glad to see you found yourself a good alpha Mr. Smith,” the door man commented as Q checked to contents of the sacks. The young man’s head snapped up and looked at the older alpha. He was smiling and looked paternal. “My mate and I have been together for over twenty five years now. We have grandchildren running around.”

“Ah, that’s ah,wonderful. Thank you, Robert.” Q quickly dashed up the stairs. _‘Oh fuck, will Bond want to have children now. Shite this is not fucking fair, what about my work, my career. Do I have to give everything up? He said I would keep working, but what does the bloody alpha really want of me?’_ Q’s mind was whirling and going places he never thought he would go.

He unlocked the door to the flat and entered, just to be grabbed and shoved against the wall. The door slammed and Bond was leaning over the Omega sniffing him. The agent was dressed only in the bottoms of a track suit. He was bare chested and bare foot. His hair was still wet from shower and his skin was cool next to Q’s.

“Where were you?” he growled.

“The food, I had to get it from Robert.” Q ducked his head and lowered his eyes. He want to fight back, instead submitting to the alpha.

“Did he touch you?”

“No, no one’s touch me.” Q held the sacks out for Bond to see. “Just dinner. Lamb curry.” Bond nuzzled Q’s neck, letting his lips graze over the bond mark.

Q stiffened and held his breath. “Please don’t,” he whispered. Bond pulled back. The agent’s bright blue eyes stared at Q.

“Look at me.” Q kept his gaze lowered. “Q, look at me please.”

The young man raised his face and looked into the blonde’s eyes. “Here take these. I’m no longer hungry.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved away from Bond. “I’ll clean out my wardrobe for you.” Q left the man standing in the entry way holding the sacks of food.

An hour later, Q had removed half of his clothing from the wardrobe and the drawers of the dresser. He piled them against the wall on the floor and tried not to start unpacking Bond’s things. Damn it, the man could unpack his own clothes. Q walked out of the bedroom with sheets and a blanket.

Bond was standing at the window looking out at the pavement below. The food sat in the sacks on the table untouched and cold. Q set the bedding down and turned to Bond.

“I’ll sleep out here until we make other arrangements.” He didn’t want to think about leaving his flat. “You didn’t eat.”

“Wasn’t hungry either.” The man said without turning around to face Q. “You sleep in our own bed Q. I’ll sleep out here.” Q looked around.

“I’m sorry about before.”

“No I’m the one who should be sorry. I just am having a difficult time right now allowing you to leave my sight.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Q started to make the couch up as a bed.

“Don’t do that, I’ll take care of it.” He still stared out of the window. Q straightened and turned towards him.

“You really should eat something.”

“Do you have any liquor?”

“No,” Q sighed he could do with a drink right now too.

“We'll fix that tomorrow, too.”

“Good night Bond.” Q took two steps towards the agent, then stopped. What was he planning on doing? Damn hormones. The young man shrugged and turned to leave.

“I didn’t plan on ever bonding with anyone,” the agent said softly. Q stopped. “I never wanted a bond mate. I never thought I would be in this situation.”

“I think that makes two of us.”

“What is your real name?”

Q wasn’t supposed to give anyone his real name, but did that include bond mates. “David. David Harrison.”

“May I call you David?”

“If you like,” Q answered Bond’s back.

“Good night David.”

“Good night.”

*****

Q’s childhood had made him a very light sleeper. Too many times his life depended on him waking up quickly. Q had been awoken each time Bond came into the bedroom during the night. The first time the agent just stood near the door listening to the silence. The second time he stood near the bed and watched Q for half an hour. The third time, he stood over Q just staring down.

“Damn it Bond if we are going to get any sleep you should just stay in here.” Q said muffled into the pillows. Bond sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. “Fuck it, get in the bed and stay on your side.”

Bond slowly stood and looked down at Q again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m tired and I want to get some sleep. Your traipsing around here is not helping. Just stay on your side of the bed. If you try anything, you’ll be sing soprano for a week.”

Bond lifted the duvet and slipped under. He was laying on his back and looked up at the ceiling in the dark. “When we get the new flat, we will have separate bedrooms, I promise.”

“It goes without saying,” Q agreed. Silence fell across the room again, then Bond said.

“I liked it when you called me James. Please call me James again.”

Q twisted in the bed to look at the agent and watched the man for a moment. “Good night James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments have been wonderful and encouraged me. Thank you.


	9. Accomodations

Accommodations

Q stood in the empty room looking around. This wasn’t a flat, this was a house. He never imagined he would ever live in a house. Bond’s estate agent found the two men several properties to look at. This was the first. It was a three level town house in Kensington. A quiet street with white façade homes. The enclosed entryway opened to hall way with a staircase on the left and ten foot tall pocket doors to the right. The doors lead into a living room with twelve foot ceilings, book shelves on every wall and a bay window looking out on the street. There was room for a dining table and another set of doors that lead into a kitchen and den. In the kitchen, floor to ceiling windows looked out onto walled garden with a garage at the end.

The garden basement was unfinished, but the upstairs had two bedrooms, with personal en suites. The larger room was in the front of the house and smaller room was in the back. Q leaned against the window frame looking down onto the garden from the smaller bedroom. The garden had several ornamental trees growing in it. Q recognized a Japanese maple and some tree with white paper bark and weeping limps. The small pale green leaves cascading down the limbs and barely touching the grass. It was incredible. He never thought he would ever be living some place as perfect as this.

“We can finish off the basement. Two rooms, a work shop for you and a home gym for me. What do you think?” Bond asked as he walked into the room. He saw Q leaning against the window frame, lost in thought. He walked up behind Q and looked over the man’s shoulder. “Q?”

For a week now, they had been bonded. Sharing a small flat and sleeping in the same bed. Bond was surprised how quickly he became used to sleeping next to another person. He found he started sleeping deeper and the nightmares that plagued him became fewer.

“I’ve never seen anything like this.” Q said not turning around to look at the agent. “I was born in a consul flat. I never thought I would ever be anywhere like this for real.”

“Do you want to see any other properties?”

“No, I want to live here.” Q said softly.

“The larger bedroom is in the front, but if you . . .” Bond looked down on Q. His eyes swept over the mole on Q’s left jaw line. He wanted to let his mouth close over the mark and let his tongue pass over Q’s day old beard growth. Moving close behind Q, Bond could smell the bergamot and the honey.

“You may have the larger bedroom. I want this one,” Q said unaware of the man behind him. Bond pulled back. “I never lived anywhere that had a garden.”

Bond stiffened and stepped away from the man. He moved around to stand in front of him. “So it’s settled?”

“Yes, please.” Q turned to look up into Bond’s face. “And thank you. You asked her to find everything I ever wanted. How did you know?”

Bond smiled at the young man. Q smiled backed.

“Oh, good, you two are together. Now, this is the smaller bedroom,” the estate agent said as she stepped into the room. “This will be a perfect nursery or child’s room.”

Q’s spun his head around and blushed at the woman. Bond noticed the young man’s reaction. He turned and addressed the woman. “Thank you Rebecca. We will take this house. Get the contracts arranged. We want to take possession before the end of the month.”

“What about the other houses?”

“No, we’ve decided.”

 She smiled pulling her mobile out of her purse leaving the two men alone. Bond turned back to Q.

“We’ll get the MI6 crew in here to finish off the basement and do any enhancements you want.”

“Enhancement?”

“I’m sure you are going to want CCTV and computer locks. Security systems. Shatter proof windows.” Bond smiled.

“I can’t afford any of this.”

“You’re an executive of MI6, Q.”

“Yes, but I still can’t afford all this. A house in Kensington.”

“Don’t worry Q, whatever MI6 won’t pay for in regards of your protection, I will. I get paid very well. I have numerous bank accounts and all I ever spend my money on is clothes, liquor and . . .” he trailed off.

“And women?” Q blushed a little. “No reason you can’t still indulge.” Bond cocked his head to the side. “I mean, neither of us really wanted to be bonded. You should be able to do what you want. See who you want.” Bond took a step closer to Q. “I won’t stop you from being with whomever.”

“Are you telling me that you plan on infidelity?”

“Well of course.”

Bond growled and lunched at the young man. “You are mine. No one will ever touch you but me. No one.” He whisper harsh. He grabbed Q’s arm and squeezed tight.

Q’s eyes widened. “No, no oh God, not me. I mean you. Not me. Who would want me?” Bond glared at Q. The omega ducked his head and tried to submit. “Please Bond, I just thought you would like to know that I’m not going to put any restraints on you. Please, I would never think of being unfaithful to you.”

The agent leaned in and nuzzled the bond mark on the Q’s throat. Q stiffened as Bond’s lips touched the scar, then traveled slowly up his neck.

“Bond, I don’t think this is the place. . .”

“You can’t say things like that so close to our bonding. It makes me revert to something ugly.” Bond said pulling back from the omega. One hand moved up to comb through Q’s hair. The young man leaned away for the blonde’s hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Q whispered. 

Bond loosened his grip. “I have no plans for infidelity, David. This will be our new home. I want us to be comfortable here together.”

Q looked up into Bond’s crystal blue eyes. “Thank you James.”

*****

The next day, Bond returned to work, leaving Q alone in his flat the first time in a week. The young executive was restless, wandering around looking for something to occupy his mind. He went into the small work room and started tinkering with a new camera. He was lost in thought when his mobile rang.

“Oh thank God, Anne it’s you. Please tell me you are calling me in.” Q said after recognizing the number of his second and answering the phone.

“No, Q, you’re still banned. Just calling to see how bonded life is treating you.”

“I hate it,” he said without actually thinking about it.

“Are you okay, I mean, are you really okay? He’s not being difficult with you?” Anne’s voice dropped in a conspirator’s tone.

“No, Anne, it’s all right. You don’t have to worry about him. Bond turns out to be very considerate actually, after you get past that whole alpha thing. You should know, you’ve known him longer than I have. He’s buying me this incredible house in Kensington.”

“Well yes once you get past that womanizer, pill popper persona, he is very loyal and considerate.” She said with a soft laugh in her voice. “Very protective. Q, have you ever read his complete file?”

“No, not the complete file. Is there something I should know?”

“When you come back in you need to. It might help explain a lot to you. Help you deal with the situation you are in.”

“What is it exactly that I need to read?” Q asked wishing he had remote access to the MI6 servers.

“I believe it was his second or third mission as a double O. There was a woman. Vesper Lynd. You need to read the file.”

“I will when I return.” Q wondered about the file. “Tell me how is everything else going? Will I have a department when I get back?”

“The minions are still devoted to you. Don’t worry. Also there is a certain former nurse who just lost her complete credit record and employment history.”

“Not the beta from Medical?”

“Strangely enough yes.” Anne gave a gleeful laugh. “The minions rarely forgive and never forget.” Q smiled into his mobile.

“Oh for God’s sake don’t let them do that to James. Like I said, he’s buying me a house with a garden.” Q laughed. “Thank you Anne. I will be back in harness next week. I miss you all.”

“We miss you too, fearless leader.” The line clicked off. Q leaned back in his chair smiling down at the mobile in his hand. At least he still had the support of his department. To hell with how M felt about him.

He heard the front door of the flat open and slam shut. He stood as he heard James shout out to him.

“Back here,” he answered as he slowly walked out the door and right into the rushing form of the agent. Bond pushed him back into the wall and started smelling him. The blonde’s hands traveling up and down Q’s torso as his nose went right to his neck, then traveled up and buried itself in his curls.

“James? Is something wrong?” Q tried to stay still but the man was crushing him against the wall.

“I just needed  . . . I found it difficult to be separated from you today.” He moved back giving Q room to move away from the wall. “I kept thinking someone would come here and try to take you.”

“Who the bloody hell, would want me?” Q huffed and turned to walk away. James reached out and grabbed Q’s arm, pulling him back to the agent’s chest.

“Just lie down with me for a moment. I just want to smell you, please.”

Q’s heart was racing from the aggression of the alpha. He wanted space between himself and Bond but the man was not letting go of him. Q forced his body to relax as James pushed him forward to the bed room. Q laid down on the bed as James kicked off his shoes and laid down next to him. James twisted Q so that he could spoon up against the omega’s back. One arm wrapped around Q’s chest the other slowly tracing circles over the young man’s hip. Q tried to slow his breathing as he listened to the alpha hum, his breath passing over the bond mark.

“Talk to me David. Have you thought about the house, what do you want changed?”

Q leaned back slightly into James’ arms. “Not much really. All the things you suggested. We’ll need to update the wiring for the work shop and the computers.” Q went on for forty minutes discussing the new house and the changes. Bond smiled into the young man’s hair, breathing deeply. They fell asleep that way. Q trapped in James’ embrace, James intoxicated by Q scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid my own insecurities are coming through Q. Sorry about that.


	10. Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me if You Can

James woke as soon as he felt the bed dip. He opened his eyes to see Q moving slowly to the door.

“Q?”

“I was going to go sleep on the couch. We need to start getting used to sleeping apart.” Q said without turning around to look at James. “Good night, and get some rest.” Q left still wearing his t-shirt and blue jeans. James rolled over and rose from the bed. He pulled off his suit and threw it into a pile. He climbed back into the bed wearing just his pants. Reaching out and sweeping his hand across the sheets, James found they were already cold.

Bond rolled over onto his back and looked up into the darkness. His mind wondered what was happening to him. He had been on his own since he was eleven. Granted, he was under the care of his maiden aunt, but truthfully, he was on his own. He’d been on his own almost his entire life. Alec and his M, he never really thought of Mallory as being M, had been there for him when he was desperate, but in truth he had always been alone.

Now, he laid in the dark, wondering what the hell he was doing here in this bed. He never wanted to bond with anyone, especially not some little techno geek. Honestly, Q was nothing like the women and men he usually bedded. He wasn’t dangerous, or exciting. Yes, those graceful long fingers glided across keyboards, sending men to their deaths silently, quickly, but he wasn’t dangerous. He didn’t demand attention when he walked into a room, like the femme fatales that occupied his missions. Although, he was captivating to look at, almost indescribable.  Resembling some woodland creature, wild and fragile. Someone who needed protecting and to be cared for. 

Bond’s mind wondered to the body of the young man. He remembered very little of the bonding heat, only flashes and moments of touches and moans. Skin on skin, fingers grazing, mouths tasting. He didn’t want to be mated to this young man, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the man’s lithe body, the whip cord muscles under unblemished skin as pale as ivory.

Bond pulled Q’s pillow over and breath in deeply the scent of honey and bergamot. He twisted in the sheets and pulled the pillow close to his chest. No he didn’t want an omega. He didn’t want to be bonded, but try as hard as he could, he couldn’t stop wanting Q.

*****

James woke in predawn light. Hearing Q puttering around in the kitchen, James dressed in his track suit and joined him. Q handed him a cup of coffee as he walked into the kitchen.

“I’m going for a run.” Bond said sipping the coffee.

“Wait a moment and I’ll join you.” Q turned to head towards the bedroom.

“Q, I said run, not jog.” Q stopped and turned to look at Bond.

“Good, I hate to jog. Let’s see if you can keep up.”

The buildings cast shadows over the city as the sun lite the sky. Q took off running east down the pavement, ducking into alleys and jumping over bins. Bond kept close to his heels smiling the whole way. Q turned north and ran down the middle of street, no traffic present to impede their run. They ran across roads and through alleys, dodging barking dogs and collapsed drunks. After almost half an hour they had run nearly five miles, ending in front of Q’s flat block. Both men breathing deeply and smiling at each other.

“Okay, tell me?” James huffed out.

“Uni, long distant runner for Cambridge.”

“Were you good?”

“What do you think? Collegiate champion. I like to run every day. ”

“Fuck, I haven’t had a run like that in years. When we move into the house, we can run in the park.”

“That will be great. Looking forward to it.”

The two walked back into the building and up to the flat. Entering, Q said.

“Go ahead and take your shower, I’ll fix some breakfast.”

*****

As James stepped out of the bathroom, Q handed him a mug of coffee and went in closing the door. James smiled as he sipped the coffee and went to dress for work. He was standing in the kitchen when he heard the bathroom door open. Turning he watched as Q stepped out with just a towel wrapped around his thin waist. His pale skin blushed pink by the hot water. Q was toweling his hair dry, when he looked up and saw the agent staring at him. Neither said a word but just stared at each other.

Both mobiles chimed simultaneously for the agent and the quartermaster. The ‘Primary One’ alert message from MI6. Bond grabbed his phone as Q rushed across the room to his.

“How long?” Bond asked looking at the order to return to Vauxhall immediately.

“I’ll be ready in four minutes.” Q said reading the same message.

“I’ll be down stairs getting the car.”

Good to his word, Q came running out of the building, just as Bond rounded the corner and pulled in front. The young man jumped into the passenger side and slammed the door shut on the car. Q’s messenger bag haphazardly swung over his shoulder, his shirt not completely tucked in, and his cardigan askew. Q fumbled with his mobile, scanning through his contacts.

“Anne, tell me.” He said, pressing the speaker on. “Bond is with me.”

“At twenty-three thirty, Greenwich mean, the HMS Devonshire was attacked and sunk in international waters in the South China Sea. China said it was within their waters and that the Devonshire opened fire and shot down one of their MIGs. M is with the Minister now at MOD. He is due to return in less than twenty minutes, he wants both of you here.”

James and Q looked at each other. “On our way. ETA twenty five minutes.” Bond said as he sped through another red light. It was barely five-thirty in the morning and the traffic was light but still the streets leading to Vauxhall were convoluted.

*****

M sat behind his desk as Bond and Q entered the room. Eve Moneypenny and Anne were sitting off to the side on M’s couch, Anne with her tablet tapping away briskly, Eve with her note pad ready.

“Good you’re both here. The HMS Devonshire was sunk around zero seven thirty local time. Their last reported location had them in international water but at the time of the transmission, a second satellite transmission was recorded. It came from a Carver News satellite.”

“You believe the satellite somehow altered the navigation on the Devonshire?” Q asked.

“When we reviewed the footage, Bond and Trevelyan took of the terrorist weapons bazar, we found something interesting,” Anne explained stand up and handing her tablet to Q. “Look at what Henry Gupta is holding.”

“It looks like an US satellite encoder.” The tablet had a picture of the bazaar from several months previous. A slim red box with its lid open was being held by the man with the funny fur hat.

“No one thought anything of it till this morning when there was a chance that the GPS satellite had been altered.” M explained. “We need to investigate whether or not Carver is involved and how it was done.”

The door to the office opened quickly and Tanner, the chief of staff, entered. He went immediately to M and handed him a newspaper. The man read the paper then turned it so everyone in the room could see the headlines.

**British Sailors Murdered**

**17 bodies recovered from the wreckage of the Devonshire with Chinese bullets in them.**

“But sir, I’ve just spoken to our contacts in Vietnam. They only retrieved the bodies three hours ago. There were no leaks.” Tanner said.

“Then how the devil did they get the paper out so quickly?” M shouted.

“The minister has agreed with Admiral Roebuck’s proposal to send the fleet in for a recovery mission.” Tanner informed the room.

“Wonderful, we just put our Navy with in twenty mile was the largest military air force in the world.” M snapped back.

“The minister has given us forty-eight hours to investigate the location of the signal,” Tanner said.

“Okay, Bond, you have forty-eight hours to stop World War Three. We have you invited to the party to kick off Carver’s new global network in Hamburg tonight. Q will be going with you.” M started to explain.

“Why Q, he should stay here,” Bond said.

“No, R has been trying to hack into Carver’s servers since we made the connection between the terrorist and the satellite with no luck.”

“Apparently Q,” Anne spoke up, “he is using one of your firewalls to protect his servers. We couldn’t get through.”

“I can design a virus that Bond can down load into their system and it will give us a way in without their knowledge. Like what Silva did to us two years ago.” Q offered.

“No Bond will be too busy to down load any virus. You will go along for that.” M turned to Bond. “Bond you were close to Carver’s wife at one time, weren’t you?”

“That was a long time ago. I doubt she would remember me.” Bond moved slightly to watch Q in his peripheral vision. The young man remained still.

“Remind her. Pump her for information.” M said with a smirk on his face. Bond turned to look at Q. The young man ducked his face away. “Use any source you can to get the information we need to stop this from escalating. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.” Bond glared back at the man sitting. Eve handed the agent his travel documents. When Q spoke up.

“Sir, you know I don’t fly. There is no way we can get to Hamburg by tonight.”

“Q, you are going with Bond and that is final. I don’t care what you have to do to get yourself on that damn plane but be there tonight. Dismissed.”

James reached out and took Q by the elbow and guided him out of the room. In the outer office, Q turned to Bond, his eyes wide with fear.

“Bond I can’t fly, I really can’t!” he whispered harshly.

“Don’t worry Q. I’ll take care of you.” Bond’s mind quickly jumped to the thought of a woodland creature, fragile and needing to be protected.


	11. The 'I Don't Care' Pill

The ‘I Don’t Care’ Pill

James and Q separated as they left M’s office. Q went to his department and started working on a virus to defeat his own program. He knew his protocols, and that they were the best available. Unfortunately, he also saw his protocols used against him by Silva. His un-breachable firewall was breached. Q sent Anne to equip James for the mission as he concentrated on his virus. But his mind could not concentrate, the idea of being forced onto that plane was playing at the edges of his imagination.

After three hours, Q was finished. Bond walked back into Q Branch and over to Q’s station. The young man looked up at his screens then over at the agent. Bond was carrying a small suitcase.

 “Q, I want you to take this.” He pulled a small medicine bottle from his pocket. “I pick this up from Medical.” Q looked down at the brown plastic bottle. “It’s alprazolam.”

“What?”

“Alprazolam, it’s an anti-anxiety.” Bond explained.

“Bond, I don’t think this will work.” Q looked at the bottle. “It won’t get me on that plane.”

Bond grabbed Q’s wrist and squeezed hard. “Q, I don’t want to do this but if you make me, I will order you on the plane. Please take the drug.”

Q knew that if his alpha, his bond-mate, ordered him his biology would cause him to submit. It was a genetic throw back and considered barbaric to use. It was a horrible to think of how alphas had used that ability of enslave their omegas. It would have been something Bowerman would have used.

“Please Bond don’t,” his voice weak. “I can’t get on that plane.”

Bond moved closer to Q and leaned over to whisper into the man’s ear. “David, I order you to take the pills.” Q twisted to look into Bond’s face. James saw the pain and betrayal in his eyes. “Q, I had too.” Q took the bottle for Bond’s hand and swallowed the medicine. Bond leaned into the young man again. “I’m sorry, please understand.”

“Never.” Q cursed.

*****

Within an hour of taking the medication, the two men were seat belted in the fuselage of the private jet. The plane had left the military base and was on its way to Hamburg. Q’s head lulled on his shoulders. He knew he was on plane, he heard the engines, he felt the movement, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Bond stood and unfastened Q’s seat belt and pulled the young man over to the couch. James sat down and pulled the young man to lay his head down in James’ lap. The older man started combing his fingers through the young man’s hair.

“Tell me Q, how does a boy from the consul flats ended up at Cambridge?” Q purred in the man’s lap. “Tell me about your family?”

“Don’t have one,” Q said softly into James in hip.

“You don’t? Tell me.” James’ voice was deep and reassuring. He let his hands caress gently over Q’s face.

“My mum was seventeen when I was born. She died when I was eight. Never knew my father. No one would take me in so they put me into care. You can imagine.” Q yawned again, nuzzling deeper in James’ lap.

Bond hummed. He lost his parents when he was not that much older than Q, but at least his aunt kept him from becoming a ward of the court. The horror stories of omegas in care were prevalent.

“When I was thirteen I ran away for the last time. Lived on the streets.” Another yawn. “One night I snuck into the public library. It was just a warm place to sleep I thought. Sat up that night and read any book that caught my attention. I started hiding in libraries around London. The Imperial College left their computers on twenty-four seven. I taught myself.”

“How did you get into uni?” James asked overwhelmed by the story.

A silly smirk came to Q’s face. “My gender isn’t the only thing I changed in my records when I hacked into them.” Q yawned. “I made up my entire history. No one knew.” Q twisted in James lap and started to fall asleep. “What are these pills, I don’t think I like them.”

“Alprazolam, I call them my ‘I don’t care’ pills. It will relax you and make you indifferent. I think you are highly susceptibility to them.” James said letting his fingers slide down Q’s face. “Rest now, you need to sleep. I’ll watch over you and keep you safe.”

*****

Q woke up in a strange bed. He reached for his glasses and sat up. It was a gorgeous room, pale cream walls, blue and gray upholstered furniture and gray and beige carpet. Tall windows looked out onto a tranquil lake and a sail boats.

“Ah, good you are awake.”

Q turned to see Bond standing in the open door frame leading into a sitting room. Behind him was a young bell boy pushing a trolley.

“Where are we?” Q asked rubbing his eyes.

“Hotel Atlantic Kempinski, Hamburg,” Bond said directing the bell boy to set the tea service on the table. “We’ve been on the ground for forty minutes. I need you awake and moving.” Q swung his legs over the edge of the king size bed and stood up slowly. He felt weak and disoriented. Walking into the sitting room, Q felt his limbs heavy and his mind cloudy. He remember the flight over on the jet, then he remember Bond questioning him. A greater betrayal than forcing him to take the medication.

“Don’t ever give me that drug again.” Q growled. Q accepted the tea and the plate of sandwiches from Bond. His eyes following the bell boy as he left.

“I got you on the plane. Would you have preferred to fly without it? How do you feel?” Bond voice was light and relaxed.

“Like shite, but no I don’t want to fly at all,” Q said as he fixed himself a second cup of tea. “Did you intend to interrogate me?  You could have just played your fucking alpha card and ordered me to give up all me secrets.”

Bond looked guilty for a brief moment, then his stoic face returned. “No, I wasn’t trying to dig up your deepest secrets. I thought talking about yourself would help relax you. I didn’t know your past was so difficult.”

“You know enough about me to get me thrown out of MI6 regardless of what any of the minions threatens to do. Was that your intention? Make me lose everything? Force me to be obligated to you? Show me up for the stupid little omega, who shouldn’t be out playing with the big bad alphas?”

Bond stiffened in the chair. “No Q. I never intended you to tell me of your deception. It doesn’t bother me how you got into uni. But I am getting tired of being treated like I’m some kind of monster.”

“From where I’m sitting you are.”

Bond clinched his jaw. “Q, I’m fighting my own demons too, and having to deal with your guilt trip is not helping. We are here to stop a war. Get you head in the game be some use to me.”

Q’s looked up and stared at Bond. Anger bled from his eyes.

“Q are you ready to get to work?" Bond ask never taking his eyes off the young man.

“Yes, what is the plan?”

“I will go to the party tonight alone. R gave me the studs for my tux that have the camera in it. You will stay here and watch the feed. Once I scout out the building, we will return after everyone leaves and you will do your hacking.” Q nodded. “I will go and get ready. Do not let anyone into the room while I’m gone. Not even housekeeping. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.”

“We need to assume we are now under surveillance from Carver.” Q nodded again.

Q watched as Bond stood and pulled at the knot of his tie. Bond walked across the suite towards the bathroom. The young man was seething with anger at the alpha. The betrayal he felt was so strong he felt his chest ache with it.


	12. Hamburg

Hamburg

Bond walked into the party for the Carver Global News Network well after the festivities had started. He strode through crowd with the confidence of a seasoned professional. In his ear, the comm link to Q back at the hotel. Q sat at the table in the suite watching his computer screen as Bond negotiated the room.

Bond took a Champaign flute from a tray offered by one of the many waiters. Listening to the various conversations around him, Bond heard English, French, Spanish and Korean being spoken. He sailed from one side of the room to the other when he saw his mark. Bond made his way across the room as he watched the thin gray haired man. He wore a bespoke suit and diamond Rolex. He was trying too hard. The arrogance of elitism poured off him. Bond smirked as he was introduced by Carver’s blonde publicist.

“Mr. Carver this is your new banker, Mr. Bond.”

Both men appraised each other before Carver acknowledged the better dressed agent. “Another banker, I seem to collect those.”

“And you are?” Carver asked. Bond turned to look over his shoulder at a beautiful Chinese woman in a silver dress.

“Wai Lin, from the New China News Agency.”

“You should work in my Beijing desk.” Carver smiled at the woman.

“Mr. Carver, you don’t have a Beijing news desk.”

“Well, not yet.” Carver smiled and slipped his arm around hers. Smiling at James as he pulled Wai Lin away from the agent, the couple turned away and mingled into the crowd.

Bond waited a moment, then said softly. “Q, id?”

“Working on it. Give us a tick.” He could hear the clicking of Q’s keyboard over the ear piece. The quartermaster was routing the video to R in London, waiting for TSS to supply him with information. “Keep moving around. R is down loading the video into our facial recognition software. Let’s see who else considers themselves friends of Mr. and Mrs. Carver.”

Bond wandered around the room, then looked up at the balcony above him. She was watching him. Paris Carver, was as beautiful as ever. Yes she was older, but she was not aged. Her small frame topped with her black curls and big eyes, was just as he remembered. She was stunning in her black Valentino gown. Perfect woman for an occasional distraction, nothing more.

She was standing by the railing looking down at him. A drink in her hand and frown on her face. He passed through the crowd and climbed the stairs to join her.

“I always wonder what it would feel like to see you again.” Bond said slipping up beside her. Paris Carver turned and slapped Bond across the face. Q flinched while listening.

The waiter walked up to couple and asked if he could get anything for her.

“Mr. Bond will have a vodka martini shaken not stirred.” She said.

“And Mrs. Carver would have tequila straight shot.”

“No, Mrs. Carver would like Mr. Carver’s champagne. Thank you.” The waiter left and the two continued their conversation. Q’s finger stilled on his key board as he listened. “Tell me James, do you still sleep with a gun under your pillow,”

“What is it something I said?”

“I think it was the four little words, ‘I’ll be right back’ that did it.” They started to walk through the party. “I take this is not a social visit.” She hinted.

“You husband maybe in trouble.”

“So if you think you’re going after him, you’re the one in trouble.”

“Either him or someone in his organization.”

“Don’t ask for help from me, James. I’ve made my bed and you’re not in it.” She turned and walked off, he stood watching as she left. Q returned to typing.

“Q, did you hear what you wanted to hear?”

The young man paused, thinking how to answer. “Bond, stay on mission please.” He looked over at a second lap top receiving information back from Q Branch. “The Chinese woman is Colonel Wai Lin of the Peoples Secret Police for External Security. Apparently the Chinese are working with Carver.”

“Never assume anything until you have all the information Q.” Bond watched as the presentation started for the Networks kick off. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed two security men approaching him.

“Mr. Bond, you have an urgent phone call. Would you please follow me.”

“Bond it’s a trap.” Q warned as he typed furiously trying to hack into the buildings security system.

“Yes, of course.” Bond said in a nonchalant tone, answering both men.

Q watched as Bond was led up a flight of stairs and into a recording studio. Bond was pushed into a sound booth with two other men, one holding an aluminum baseball bat.

“Oh, shite,” Q whispered to himself when he saw the feed.

The first man punched Bond in the kidneys knocking the agent to his knees. As Bond started to stand another man hit in the stomach. Bond went down again. Now the four men took turns kicking at the downed agent.

“James, for God’s sake, get up!” Q whispered into the ear piece. As the beating continued, Q quit typing, only paying attention to the video feed. He saw the flashes of shoes and fists. Heard the grunts from Bond. “Please, James get up! Please!” Q’s heart was racing, he wanted to save Bond, but couldn’t find a way.

“You seem to very interested in Mr. Carver’s business,” one of the brutes said as he kicked Bond in the ribs flipping him over. The man picked the agent off the floor. “Maybe we play a number on his head.”

As one man wrapped his arms around Bond to hold him still, another, standing in front of James pulled his fist back to punch him. Bond ducked at the last second and the thug punched the man holding Bond. James came up and elbowed the man standing in front of him in the face.

Spinning around, Bond grabbed a microphone stand and slammed it into the side of the third thug. Jabbing the fourth in the abdomen with the stand. Punches were exchanged and the two men went down when the first man who was punched stood, he and Bond crashed through the glass wall of the sound booth. Bond righted himself first and grabbed a chair. Breaking in over the man’s head, all four attackers were now unconscious.

Bond stood and listened to the broadcast speech of Carver was giving as Bond was being beaten. “I promise to report the news without fear of failure. I promise to be a . . .” Bond walked over to the main electrical board for the studios. Slowly, flipping each breaker, James said.

“Time to go off the air.” The building went dark.

*****

Q watched the video feed as James walked up to the suite door. When James entered the suite, Q rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Where have you been?” Q gasped out.

James returned the hug and dipped his head to sniff Q’s neck. He could smell the omega's anxiety "You were watching the feed, you know where I’ve been.”

Q stood for a moment in Bond’s arms.

“You’re not angry anymore?” James asked.

When he realized what he was doing, Q started to pull away, but Bond would not loosen his grip on the young man.

“Bond?” The young man stiffened in the agent’s arms. James released his hold.

“Q, I like how that felt. We should do that more often.”

Q ducked away from the man and went to his computers.

“I found a way into the building that is not guarded. It’s on the roof and leads into Gupta private lab.” Bond walked behind the young man and looked over his shoulder. “There’s a computer lock on the door but I can get through that, no problem. Once we are in, I just need five minutes with his computer. The virus is ready.”

“Tell me what to do. I’ll down load it and you will stay here.”

“I didn’t endure being drugged and a plane ride here to just sit in a hotel room.” Q barked back at the agent. “I will be going into the building too.”

Bond tried to stare the omega down. Q just turned away. “Don’t believe for one moment that ‘scary assassin’ works on me anymore. I’ve dealt with 006 when we told him he wasn’t allowed any more explosives for his personal use.”

Bond tried, he really tried to be stoic, but finally broke into giggling, remembering how petulant Alec had become when Q did so. Alec stomping around like a spoiled toddler who just had his favorite toy taken away from him.

“Okay, but stay behind me and do exactly what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it.” He crossed the room and reached in his suit case. He pulled out a Keltec .380. The pocket gun was slightly larger than Q’s hand. “It’s small, but will get the job done. I know you know how to shoot. Don’t threaten any one, just shoot them.” He handed the small gun and a holster to Q.

Q looked at the small black gun. “This is not MI6 issue.”

“No and it is non-traceable.”

Q nodded and slipped the holstered gun into his messenger bag.

“You’re not angry at me any more about the alprazolam?”

“Yes, I’m still angry, but you had to get me here.” He tried to clear his throat. “Um, I’m sorry. James, I know you are not a monster. You killed my monster. I’m sorry I said you were. Truly.” Bond stood watching the young man. “It must have been the alprazolam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments. This has been a lot of fun.


	13. Hamburg Part Two

Hamburg Part Two

Reaching the roof wasn’t nearly as difficult as Q thought it was going to be. They found the metal door leading to Gupta’s lab. It was more like a hatchway with hydraulic hinges. Q spent less than a minute to bypass the electronic key code and open the door. Slowly, it hissed open. James stepped over the edge first and down on the steps.

“Everything is ready to be shipped today.” They heard voices entering into the room below them. James stopped and waved Q back. “Send this off to the launch site, and be extra careful with the satellite. It’s worth three hundred million. You break it, you bought it.” James recognized the hefty Gupta talking with his nasally northeastern American accent. The men followed Gupta out of the room. The solenoids on the door lock clicked into place and the room was silent again.

Bond led Q down into the room. As soon as they were off the stairs Q moved pass Bond and up to the electronic lock on a private office door. Again in a matter of seconds, Q and his key board had the lock disengaging, the door clicking open. Bond immediately went to searching the office, while Q found a laptop in the desk drawer. Opening the computer, it powered up and gave Q access to Carver’s servers. Q busied himself with down loading the virus, as Bond stood back and curiously looked at a computer generated photo of some planets and a star.  He stepped up to the large frame and slipped his fingers around it. It clicked and opened easily, exposing the wall safe behind it.

“Q?”

The young man turned to see the thumbprint recognition lock on the safe. “Ah. . . A Kroner 3400 lock. No way to duplicate a good enough print to open. Pity.” He turned and reached into his messenger bag and pulled out his small tool kit.

“Pity?” Bond said with a huff.

“Yes. I notified the manufacturer of their defect, but I see they chose to ignore me.” Q removed a simple flat head screw driver from his kit. He slipped it under the casing for the lock and hit his palm on the handle of the screw drive. The casing flew off and after rearranging three wires the lock popped and the safe opened. “Pity.” Bond smirked at his omega.

Q returned to the computer as Bond rifled through the safe. Syringes, porno magazines, and a slim red metal box. He opened the box and read the digital display. The encoder. Slipping it into Q’s messenger bag he asked.

“How much longer.”

“Two minutes. I need to do this so that we have access but they don’t know they’ve been hacked.” The young man’s fingers flew across the key board. Bond watched in fascination at the speed and concentration as Q worked. “Done. Let’s go.”

Leaving the private office, Bond stopped and looked around. He waved Q to the stairs while heading to a locked door. Q heard the high pitch sound of the electronic locks being picked. Bond had his Walther out and ready. The door opened and Wai Lin’s face appeared.

“Looking for a news story?” Bond asked as the alarm sounded in the building. Wai Lin took off running, while the door behind her opened and security guards ran towards Bond. He slammed the door and punched the key pad with the barrel of the gun. “Run” he hissed at Q and the young man was already climbing out the hatch and onto the roof. Bond followed and shot the lock, closing the metal hatch and disabling it for good. Bullets had started flying around them. Bond pushed Q towards their exit. “Go, I’ll lead them away.”

Q didn’t questioned but took off running across the roof to the ladders they had used earlier. Bond took off and ran into the building. The security guards chased after Bond, shooting as they ran. The noise of the mammoth printing presses muted the sound of the gunshots. Bond ran down the metal catwalk as bullets ricocheted off the railing. He turned to cross of the presses, when one guard trapped Bond and the two men grappled on the catwalk. They punched and kicked at each other, then Bond grabbed the guard’s arm and twisted. The man crashed over the railing and into the monstrous machine below them. The alarm bells sounded as blood streaked across the newsprint.

Running through the warehouse, the agent dodged the folk lifts with reams of newsprint paper and more shots were fired. The guards pushed the button to lower the delivery door but Bond dashed out under a closing door and into the waiting car Q was driving. As soon as Bond was in, Q took off through the early morning streets of Hamburg.

“Are you alright?!” Bond nearly shouted at the young man.

“What?!” Bond’s hands started running over Q’s body checking for injuries. “Bond, stop it. I’m driving!”

“They were shooting at you! Are you alright?!”

“They were shooting at both of us and yes I’m alright! Just stop and let me get us back to the hotel.”

The agent leaned back into his seat and turned to watch the road. His pulse settling as his breathing slowed.  Suddenly, his mobile chimed for an incoming call, he answered.

“Mr. Bond, I think you have two things that belong to me. I want them back. The little red box and my wife, in your hotel room.” Bond turned and looked at Q.

*****

Bond stepped into the hotel room first. His Walther out and ready. Q followed slowly and Bond waved for him to hide behind a chair near the door. The television was on and a woman was speaking in a neutral tone. “Mrs. Carver was found dead this morning in a Hamburg hotel room. She was found with the body of an unidentified man. He apparently was killed by a self-inflicted gunshot wound. The police are investigating.” Bond moved slowly through the suite and saw Paris naked on the bed. His silk tie from the previous night wrapped tightly around her neck.

He lowered his gun and reached out to her. Kneeling down beside her body, Bond leaned over and gently kissed her head. He heard the sound of the action being cycled on an automatic hand gun.

“I have a clear shot at your head Mr. Bond.” The strong German accent said. The bedroom door swung back from the wall and a gaunt thin man moved around it. “Slowly, drop your gun and kick it over here to me, ya?” Bond did as he was told. “Now lay down next to Mrs. Carver.” Q listened from the sitting room. His mind racing.

“My name is Dr. Kaufman, I’m am an excellent marksman. Trust me, ya?” The man sat down in the chair opposite Bond. “She struggled terrible Mr. Bond. It is a shame you got her involved.”

“It won’t look like suicide it you shoot me from over there.” Bond said. Q tensed. He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out the Keltec .380, the gun Bond gave him the day before. Removing it from its Kevlar holster he looked down at the small gun.

“I am a professor in Forensic Sciences. I could shoot you from Stuttgart and create the same affect.”

Q slid the action back on the automatic as quietly as he could. The strange thin German kept talking. Q slowly stood up and moved across the sitting room and looked around the corner and into the bedroom.

“Now, Mr. Bond, our time is over.” The gun shot wasn’t as loud as Q thought it should have been. He fired again remembering what the agents had joked about around him. _‘Mogadishu, two in the chest, one in the head.’_ Dr. Kaufman slumped down in the chair. He never fired his gun at Bond.

Bond jumped from the bed as Q entered the room and fired a third time in the doctor’s head. The young man was shaking as Bond moved up beside him and removed the gun from his hands. The agent gently ran his hand over Q’s back.

“Q? You are a professional. You saved my life. You did right.” Q nodded. He had never had to be in the room when he was responsible for killing someone before. He never had to smell the blood and hear the finally gurgle as the breath left the body. He was still shaking as Bond pushed him to the door. “We need to leave now.”

Quickly, they grabbed their things and left. On the way to the airport, Q turned to Bond. “I want one of your ‘I don’t care pills’, please now.” Bond handed him the bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be 24 chapters to this story. I'm writing chapter 19 now and having to go back and edit the chapters I'm posting. Yes it is confusing. Please hang in there.


	14. Ha Long Bay

Ha Long Bay

M stood watching the computer screen on the wall as Q synched up the stolen encoder with the master computer. A map of the area appeared and two different inner connecting circles.

“Alright,” Q started with his clear sharp diction. “The two circle should be overlapping. It appears that Mr. Carver has tampered with the encoder. That would set the Devonshire off by at least,” he looked at another screen and tapped a few computer keys. “Yes the Devonshire was off by eleven miles.” A bright red dot appeared on the map. “This is actual location of the ship. Oh interesting. It’s actually in Vietnamese waters.”

M turned and faced Bond. “Ready? Thirty-two hours before the British Fleet reaches the Devonshire.”

“Sir, arrangements for the Halo jump have been made. The Americans will be retrieving me from the area when I’m done.”

“Very good.” M nodded to Q and left TSS with Tanner on his heels. Bond turned to his mate and also nodded.

 As he started to leave, Q softly said, “Bond, may we speak?”

The man followed Q into his office. Q was still furious about Bond questioning him when he was first drugged. Pulling secrets out of him when he was unable to protect himself. Q had refused to allow Bond to hold him on the flight back from Hamburg. The drug only barely easing his anxiety. On the trip back Q sat in the seat on the plane, trying not to panic and breathe through his fear. He wouldn’t let Bond help him in any way. By the time they reached MI6, both men were shaking with anger and frustration.

 It was the first time Q had been back in his office since the bonding two weeks earlier. The smell of his own blood on the floor was pungent. The scent of the dead alpha, Bowerman, clung in the air. Q immediately swayed, he turned to flee but Bond was standing in the door way. Q step closer, breathing the scent of his alpha, he felt his nerves calmed and he was able to stable himself.

“Bond, this is a very difficult jump.” Q’s heart was beginning to pound.

“Yes.”

“I just wanted . . .” The young man tried to consentrate on Bond’s scent. “I just . . .”

“Don’t worry Q, there’s a very high likelihood if the halo jump doesn’t kill me, I’ll drown in the ocean. One less monster in your world for you to worry about.” Q looked up in confusion as Bond turned and left the office.

As Bond left the stench of the room flooded around Q. The omega fled from the room. He grabbed the concrete pillar trying to catch himself. R watched as her young boss lean into the pillar panting as he rapidly paled.

“Q?” she asked in a whisper.

“The room, it still smells like him.” He whispered back to her. “I can’t go in there.” She looked over at the open door.

“Oh God, I never thought.” She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, “you shouldn’t be here right now. Nothing is going to happen for hours. Why don’t you go home and rest?”

“No, I want to stay. Just not in there.”

“Okay, Tanner has a couch in his office. Off we go.” Q stood up and walked towards the exit. R rapidly tapping away on her tablet.

*****

Q woke after several hours. Tanner sat at his desk working quietly, classical music played softly in the background. Q sat up and rubbed his face.

“What time is it?”

“Nineteen thirty. Bond will be on site in an hour. You’ve been asleep for over six hours. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been drugged.” Q reached over and picked up a water bottle off the table, opening it up he drank deeply. “Any news from the fleet?”

“No, they should be in the area around twenty-one hundred tomorrow night.”

There was a soft knock on the door and R entered the room “Oh good, you’re awake. I have some dinner for you.” She set the take way down on the table in front of Q. Opening the containers and passing around napkins, Tanner came over and joined the two. “I’ve been very busy this evening Q.”

“Oh?”

She slipped a photo from a folder she had with her. “Look familiar?”

Q looked at the photo of the pretty blonde woman. “The kidnapper? Who is she?”

“Sophia Maria Gasparri. Ever hear of her?”

“No.”

R pulled a second photo from the file. It was Sophia again, but this time she was in a body bag. Her corpse was bloated and wet. There were numerous cuts and injuries, signs of predation. “Her body washed ashore three days ago, the Bay of Naples. She had ties to the Sicilian mob. She has been on the run from since the kidnapping. We weren’t hunting her, so it had to be Bond’s admirer. He must have been disappointed he did not get his prize.” Q rubbed his eyes.

“Was she the Italian connection?”

“We don’t think so. We believe she was hired by the connection. Now, whether that connection is the admirer or is just another step on the ladder to him, we don’t know. Has Bond said anything about it or mentioned her?”

“No.”

R picked up her plate and ate some of the food, before speaking again. “So do you like dusky pink?”

“What!?” Q’s eyebrows disappeared under this tossed hair.

“The new color for your office. We’re having it painted now. The carpets been replaced as well as the furniture. I thought dusky pink would be soothing.”

“I prefer white.”

“Good that’s the only color they have.” She said with a smirk.

*****

Q stood at his work station with all three computer screens on. He busily typed looking for any information regarding the missing agent. Bond had not made the retrieval with the Americans. Q was desperately trying to move satellites into position so he could see the area of the wreckage. They showed nothing.

“Sir, we have a call into Saigon police department about a stolen motorcycle.” One of the minions handed Q the message. “The description of the thieves matches Bond and Wai.”

Q rapidly tapped out on his key board. A satellite view of the slums of Saigon. Numerous emergency vehicles were present and a building was burning.

Another minion walked up and showed Q a tablet. “Another report from the area of a rogue helicopter chasing a motorcycle through the streets. And the motorcycle was traveling across the roof tops at one point.”

“Motorcycle on a roof and rogue helicopter, has to be Bond. It’s his MO.” Q said. This calm demeanor covering the worry and fear running through his blood. He typed more and moved the view to a burning building and the debris from a crashed helicopter. Q swallowed when he saw the crash and wondered if Bond was under it. “Any other reports? Number of victims? Or names?”

“Sir, it appears the only casualties were on the chopper.”

M entered the Branch and walked up behind Q. Looking over the young man’s shoulder he asks, “Anything?”

“We have reason to believe Bond is alive. But we still do not have any idea where he is.”

“Explain?”

“Mayhem, destruction, explosions, and a motorcycle driving across a roof top.” Q said never looking at M.

“Well, yes that sounds like him.”

Tanner came rushing into the room. “Sir, we just got a message from the Chinese. Bond is alive.” Q spun and looked at the man.

“How?!” Q finally shouted.

“Wai Lin. The two of them are going after a stealth ship. Caver is playing the Chinese and British off each other. She and Bond found the Devonshire. One of its missiles is missing. Caver has it.”

“Why, does he plan on shooting it at China?”

“It would be the most likely target. The message from Wai Lin says she and Bond will find the stealth ship and disable it.”

Q turned back to his computer and started moving more cameras into the area.

*****

Hours later, Q had the center screen displaying a satellite view of Ha Long Bay. The screen was practically black with only occasional flashes from the deck guns on the H.M.S. Bedford. Bond and Wai Lin had damaged the stealth ship enough that it was now visible to both the Chinese and the British navies’ radar.

“Good hunting, Bedford,” was wired from the Chinese to the British ship. Q wished he had a satellite available to him with infrared capacity. M stood beside him watching the attack the stealth ship.

“Please, Bond get out of there.” Q whispered to himself. “Please.”

The stealth ship was burning. It veered back and forth as the Bedford fired another round at it.

“Damn it Bond.” Q hissed. M gave a sideways glance at the boy. Q tapped away on his computer. “Just come back, please,” Q whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the screen lite up as Carver’s ship exploded. Q sucked in a quick breath, and grabbed the edge of the table. “Bond!” Q gasped.

M stepped up beside Q and grabbed the young man’s wrist. “Q just wait. You know him. He will survive,” the man whispered into Q’s ear. The young man nodded his head, then returned to work. Tapping out on his keyboard moving another satellite into position as the last one moved out of range.

As the new satellite came on line, Q looked up at the screen. The video showed the debris of the exploded ship. The oil slick was burning on top the water and lit the area. Q focused the video, identifying various objects in the water. As he slowly scanned the area, a pale face looked up from the debris. It turned slightly then a second face was visible.

Q quickly typed in the location and sent it to the fleet. He waited. A half an hour later, TSS watched as the two survivors were rescued from the water.

M pulled Tanner aside. “Release to the media, Elliot Carver missing from his private yacht in the South China Sea. Carver presumed dead. Authorities suspect suicide.” M smiled, and walked out of Q Branch.

*****

Bond was delivered from naval base and back to MI6 fifteen hours later. He walked into building still wearing the same black clothing Wai Lin had supplied him. He met with M and had a short debriefing. When he stepped out of M’s office, he saw Q sitting on the chair beside Moneypenny’s desk.

The young man’s face had been creased with worry. Seeing Bond, it smoothed and relaxed. Bond could smell the scent of honey and cinnamon. Q smiled at the agent.

“Q?”

“James, let’s go home please.”

“With pleasure.” He smiled.


	15. Coming Home

Coming Home

Q sat on the bed with his legs crossed, a book in his lap. Bond came in from the shower, towel drying his hair, watching the young man on the bed. A second towel wrapped low over his hips. Q looked up and licked his lips.

“I’ll go sleep on the couch tonight. You look like you’ve haven’t slept in awhile.” Bond said sitting on the edge of the bed.

“James, I,” he tried to start. “I know you’re not a monster, you’ve always been my . . . guardian angel.”

“Angel is a word that has never been used to describe me before.”

“The last two weeks since the bonding have been so very confusing for me. I never planned on being bonded. I didn’t want be seen only as an omega. Someone’s mate. The life I had planned out never included an alpha.”

Bond looked away from the young man.

“But then we bonded. I know its not what you wanted, and you were as confused as I was,” Q reached out and took James’ hand. “You were fighting your nature as hard as I was. You didn’t force me. Thank you, you tried so hard. You were never a monster.”

James let his thumb rub over the soft smooth skin on the back of Q’s hand.

“Last night when I thought you were killed,” Q swallowed catching his emotions. “When I thought I lost you, I realized I wanted you as my alpha. I wanted to be your mate. I want us to try and work this out.”

James turned and looked up into the jade green eyes. A small tear was sliding down Q’s face.

 “I would like you to stay here tonight.”

“What?”

“I would like you to stay here tonight . . . with me . . . please.”

“Are you asking me to . . . ?”

“Yes, I want you to stay here with me in this bed.” Q leaned forward to bring his hand up to James’ face. Lightly, his fingers grazed down the man’s cheek, jaw and neck. Resting over James’ heart. “Please.” Q said in a whisper.

James let his hand comb through Q’s black curls as he stared into the omega’s eyes. He leaned forward but paused when their lips were mere millimeters apart. Sharing air and warmth they stayed there waiting, allowing their scents to mingle. The warmth of cinnamon and smoky scent of sandalwood, becoming intoxicating.

Q wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of himself, leaning his back on the head board. He stretched his legs out and let James nestle between them. Their lips barely touched, before James pulled back.

“David, I want you so bad. Please tell me this is what you want.”

“More than anything.”

Q pushed up and captured James’ mouth with his own. When requested by James’ tongue, Q opened his lips and allowed James entrance. James finger tips grabbed at the hem of Q’s t-shirt and gently pulled up. His palms ghosting over heated skin. Q’s tongue chased James’ back into his mouth, tasting every part he could reach. They broke the kiss apart only to pull Q’s shirt off his body.

James wrapped his arms around Q’s waist and lifted the young man up, moving him sideways and rolling. Q was on top of James, straddling the blonde’s hips. Leaning down, Q massaged his groin into James’. A lurid moan escaped the older man.

James pulled Q up so he could easily kiss and lick the younger man’s chest. He let his hands slowly move down his back, slipping beneath the waist band of his pants, till he reached the globes of Q’s arse and starter massaging the flesh. His lips nipping at and sucking on Q’s nipples. Q arched his back, panting and begging.

The room filled with the blended smells of the two. Cinnamon and sandalwood, scotch and honey. Palms slid across sweating flesh, tongues licked at heated skin. After twenty minutes of careful preparation, Q slid down James’ shaft. Seating himself onto of the man’s lap. Q’s eyes half lidded. His breathing fast, his skin blushed pink.

James hands moved up the satin skin of Q’s abdomen. “David you are so beautiful. So perfect.”

They moved together in concert. Bringing every sensation to an intensity that was almost painful in it’s pleasure. Moving as if this was all they were made for. Sounds of their heavy breathing and moans filled the small room. Bond’s hands never stilling, but moved over the canvas of Q’s body.

James rolled again, and trapped the young man under him. His passion burning into a white hot lust. He took over the pace of the movements and pushed hard into the brunette. James’ nose buried in the neck of Q, over the bond mark, smelling the scent of his omega.

They came only seconds apart. Muscles tensing and taking on involuntary motions. Q bit down on James’ shoulder as his essence heated across their abdomens. The alpha leaving bruises on the young man’s neck. Their fingers intertwined with each other.

“David, please, please tell me this will happen again!” James’ voice a harsh whisper.

“Every day for the rest of our lives.” Q answered with a soothing kiss over the bite mark he left in the man’s skin.

James gently kissed David’s forehead as they ease down from their climaxes, resting in each other’s arms. They did not separated for the rest of the night. Breathing in each other’s air, listening to each other’s heartbeat. Becoming one together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally


	16. New Assignment

New Assignment

Bond and Q moved into the Kensington house a month later. It took longer than they expected to finish off the house as they wanted, especially the increased security measures Q wanted. Bond insisted on buying new furniture for the entire house. The living room had comfortable but still elegant pieces. Q’s books only took up a third of the available shelve space. He started visiting antique book stores and stalls. Bond told him he could have his own private library and never sleep anywhere else again. The den had over stuffed couches that were perfect for Alec and James to lounge on while they played video games or watched rugby matches.

The house had been repainted in warm colors, but Bond had insisted on painting Q’s bedroom with murals. Woodland scenes of trees and grasses, dark greens and blues. He bought Q a new bed room set in blonde wood and an oversize upholstered chair that sat right beside the window. Perfect for Q to sit and read in or just look out over the garden.

Bond kept his things in the front bedroom, but slept every night in Q’s.

Four months after moving in, Q was in his workshop in the basement. In the room next door, he heard the grunts and slams of James and Alec wrestling. The two alphas sparring against each other was common in the house. Q just smiled as heard the crash from stand of hand weights being knocked over again. He set his new microphone aside and headed up stairs.

“I’m getting something delivered. What would you two like?” Q shouted from the stairs.

“Curry.” Alec shouted back.

“Lamb.” James added, before there was another loud grunt and crash.

“Yeah, I know, curry, lamb, hot.” Q smiled and walked up the stairs to the kitchen.

He stood at the worktop in the kitchen preparing a salad to go along with their curry, when he heard the two agents coming up the stairs.

“Take a shower Alec,” Q said without turning around to look at them. “Up stairs now, before the food gets here. Don’t you dare ruin my dinner.”

“Me, what about him?” Alec nodded towards Bond.

“Don’t worry, I plan on sending him too.” Q smiled over his shoulder at the big Russian.

“Go on Alec, use my shower. I’ll be up after you are done.” Bond said moving behind Q.

“When are you two going to just move into the same room?”

“Haven’t you heard that the road to a happy bonding is separate bathrooms?” Q laughed.

“Bond told me it was a lot of sex,” he laughed back. James flinched and Q blushed. Alec headed out of the room and up the stairs. Bond moved closer to the young man, trapping Q to the counter as his hands rested on either side of him. The blonde leaned in and started kissing his mate’s neck.

“You smell good,” he murmured into Q’s skin.

“You smell like Alec,” Q huffed back.

“Join me in the shower.”

“We have company, at least one of us should be here to entertain him.”

“We have Alec, and you better only be entertaining me.” James growled into the young man’s hair. “Any way Alec is pack. He doesn’t expect anything from us.”

“Is that why you had him check up on me while you were on your last two missions.”

Bond pulled back slightly, and looked over Q’s shoulder at his face. “You caught him?”

“Of course, you don’t think I would miss seeing a big Russian in our garden. Why didn’t you just tell him to sleep inside?”

“Can you blame me?” Bond let his hand smooth down Q’s hip and down his thigh. “You are so gorgeous, it hurts to leave you. He’s the only alpha I would trust you to.”

“James, honestly, you’ve made this house as safe as anyone could. No one would bother me here. Who would want too?”

“You have no idea how wonderful you are. I want you every day, every minute and in every way imaginable. I’ve seen the way other alphas look at you until they smell my scent on you. They are hungry for you too.” James nuzzled into Q’s bond mark. The young man moaned and melted into James arms. The alpha’s voice an aphrodisiac to Q. James spun the omega around and leaned in to kiss young man’s lips. “As long as I have to leave you alone, you will be watched over. If I can’t be here, it will be Alec.”

Q leaned back so he could look into his alpha’s eyes. “You think of him as pack?”

“Yes.”

“And not as any threat?”

“No, never.”

"He already sleeps here two to three nights a week. Has for the last two months. When are you going to ask him to move in?” Bond pulled further back, cocking his head to the side.

“Really?”

“Yes, you should. You should have your pack together.” Q leaned forward and kissed the man. “But not for a month, okay?” Q said leaning back.

“Why?” The alpha chased after the kiss.

“It’s been almost six months since our bonding.” Bond just kept kissing the young man’s face. “My heat is due in two to three weeks. Our first since the bonding.”

The older man leaned back, looking intently at his mate. His bright blue eyes alight with fire. “Two weeks?”

“Yes,” his answer a seductive whisper.

*****

Q followed Tanner into M’s office. The padded door clicked closed before the men acknowledged the other two men in the room. M was behind his desk and Bond sat in the leather chair watching his omega enter.

“Good Q, sit down. What further information has TSS uncovered.”

“The Chechen terrorists have acquired a new weapon. A computer code.”

Bond wrinkled his brow. “How dangerous can it be? A single code.”

“It’s was a code that was developed by the Americans to block hacking into credit accounts. It’s been modified to erase accounts now.” Q explained. “If they down load this code into the Russian banking system, it will not only destroy their economy but have global complications. Russia has the eighth largest economy in the world.”

“Are we sure they have it?” M asked.

“According to our contact in the Istanbul, it will be delivered to them this week.” Tanner answered.

“We need to get the code intact so we can find a way to counter act against it.” Q stated. “Lector, can be devastating if it is used.”

“Lector?” Bond asked. “That’s the name of a cold war encoder the Soviets used.”

 Q nodded. “The Chechens thought it appropriate. If they use it, it will throw Russia and the world back to post World War II inflation.”

“Bond you are to go to Istanbul and retrieve the code.” M stated looking down at the file on his desk. “Your contact will assist you in getting access to the terrorist headquarters.”

“Sir,” Q interrupted. “As proficient as Bond is with computers, this mission requires more than just retrieving the code. We need to scrub it clean from their servers and replace it with a defected code so they don’t know it’s missing. They will use it and when it doesn’t work, believe they were deceived and not return to the dealer again.”

“What are you proposing, Q?” M asked.

“That I should go with Bond to Istanbul and gain access to their servers.”

Bond shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Tanner and M exchanged glances.

“Are you sure?” M asked.

“Yes.”

“Then make arrangements. You two are to leave tonight. Dismissed.”

The three left, and Bond followed Q down to Q Branch. Walking into the ward room, Bond slipped his hand around Q’s elbow and pulled the young man into his office.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Slamming the door closed, Bond pushed the omega up against the wall. “I’m not letting you leave England. You’re not getting anywhere near terrorists.”

“James stop it. I will be perfectly safe with you. You can’t do the hacking that needs to done. I need to go.” Q held Bond’s gaze. “We need to do this together. You know that.”

“Q, your heat is in two weeks. We can’t take the risk.”

“All the more reason I should be right beside you.” Q leaned forward into James. “I want to be with you in my heat, not apart. If we can’t be here in London. Then we will be on a train traveling back. But we will be together.”

Bond growled and brutally kissed the young man. Q melted into James’ arms, surrendering to the man.


	17. Istanbul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, family issues took me to the land of no wifi. But the good news is the story is finished and only needs to be edited now.

Istanbul

The market bazaar in Istanbul was an assault on one’s senses. The smell of roasting meats and frying breads along with heady perfume of spices mixed with the pungent stench of the numerous unwashed vendors. Men smoking water pipes and drinking Turkish coffee in front of little cafes. The bright flashes of color from brass metal works, and luxurious rugs hang for display. Flowers and cloth stalls lining the narrow street. The cacophony of sound. People shouting, hawking and music.

Q was dizzy from it all. James had force more alprazolam on the young omega to get him on the flight, but then let Q sleep peacefully in his arms, never asking a single question. The drug was dulling Q’s wits and slowing his movements. He could hear men cat calling at him as he pass, well he assumed they were, he didn’t speak Anatolian Turkish, but the tone and inflection of their comments were enough. James slipped his arm around Q’s waist and pulled the young man closer to him. He guided Q through the crowds following the driver who brought them here.

The driver stopped at a stall that sold silk rugs and nodded at the vendor. The drive pulled a hanging rug aside revealing a wooden door. He opened the door and before James and Q could walk in a curvy brunette walked out, adjusting her dress. The men nodded to her, then James and Q walked into the silent office beyond.

“Welcome, welcome old friend.” The contact, Kerim Bey, was a portly man in his late sixties. A thin salt and pepper mustache skimmed over his upper lip. His eyebrows always raised in a surprised expression. He shook James hand with both of his. “So wonderful to see you again. And I see you’ve brought a friend.” His attentions turned to Q. “Oh, not a friend, your bond-mate. How wonderful. How unexpected.”

“Yes, he is very wonderful and unexpected.” James smiled at Q. “He is here to assist me.”

“How unusual. My bond-mate stays home. I am too jealous to let her leave our house. Fortunately, there are others who cater to my needs here at work.” He and Bond smiled at each other, Q wanted to punch the idiot.

“You have the Chechens terrorists under your watchful eye?” Bond asked.

“Yes, yes. Would you believe they chose the old Soviet consulate to make their headquarters? So sentimental.”

“How will we know when they have the code?”

“My son has infiltrated their group. They believe he is a disgruntled son of a wealthy Western industrialist.” Bey laughed. “I believe in putting my sons in trusted positions in my organization. All twenty of my sons work for me. I am a strong advocate for large families with many children.”

Q looked shocked. “Twenty! From one bond-mate?”

“Oh no, silly boy. Ten from my bond-mate and the other ten from my four friends. Family is very important to me. You will know when you start having your own pups.” Bey smiled again at Bond. James let his hand slip to around Q’s waist and gently squeeze the young man.

“Have you heard from your son?”

“Tomorrow, it will be here tomorrow. They are planning on using it on May first. May Day is still very important in Moscow.”

“How are we going to get in then?”

Bey smiled and led the two men to a trap door behind his desk. Upon opening the door, the musky smell of water and sewage floated up to the three. Bey started down the wooden steps to a stone walk way. Bond and Q followed. The stone walk way lead to a set of steps that lead down to the water. There tied to an ancient bronze post was a row boat. Small and wooden. Bond helped Q in and then got in behind him. Bey untied the front and the back of the boat and stepped in. He stood in the back and slowly rowed the little craft across the underground river.

“This was built by Constantine to bring water into the city. It flows under much of the city. Many years ago the Soviet consulate was closed for use, city civil engineers said the heavy traffic had damaged the foundations. After the Soviets moved back in, we had listening devices in many rooms. Every day for ten years I would row back and forth to the consulate and listen to their meetings. Very informative. After the terrorists moved into the building, I was able to upgrade to cameras.”

The water was black as ink and the walls had mold climbing them. The once beautiful columns with their mosaic designs, disappeared into the darkness of the ceiling. Reaching a shore line half an hour later, Bond leaped from the boat and tied the bow to another post and helped Q step out on to the soft dirt.

With Bey leading the way the three men climbed stone stair case to a small room. Kirem Bey held his finger to his lips, telling the men to be quite. Small remote camera screens showed several rooms of the building above.

“I have recorded everything that happens in these rooms.” He removed a thumb drive from the recording devices and smiled. Pointing to one screen he whispered, “This is their computer room. It will be where they down load the code when it gets here. We have access to this room through a supply closet with a sky light.” He placed another thumb drive in and handed the first to Bond. “Something for your omega to do while we go out to dinner tonight.” Bond took the thumb drive then looked over at Q. The young man wanted to groan.

*****

Q was laying in the king size bed alone. After reviewing the thumb drive he found nothing of any use. He laid there staring into the darkness, wondering how late Bond was going to be out with that idiot Bey. He knew he couldn’t be jealous of Bond. Q had told James that he wouldn’t expect fidelity, but he had hoped things had changed in the last four months.

He heard the key in the door lock. Q’s hand slipped under the pillow and his fingers wrapped around the grip of the automatic. Q laid very still, until the door opened and he saw Bond entering the room. Crossing the room, James said nothing. Q’s hand moved away from the gun. James went into the bathroom and closed the door. Q listened as he heard the shower turn on. The young man waited. James to step out of the bathroom and lifting the sheets, he crawled into the bed next to his mate.

“I know you are awake, Q.”

The young man rolled into the side of James and slipped his arms around the man. “Why did you shower?”

“Kerim took me to his favorite café. There were gypsy dancers there and they kept touching me, rubbing against me. I don’t like other people’s scent on my skin. It used to not bother me, but now I hate it. I just want your scent.” He wrapped his arms around the skinny omega. Q leaned up and kissed James cheek. “I always thought I would die on a mission.”

“James?”

“Shush, just listen to me. I knew I would die on a mission, never at home. I would be some nameless body washed up on a foreign shore, a name listed on some forgotten wall. I would die for England but never in England. I didn’t plan on a future because I didn’t think I was going to have a future.” Q started to tremble next to his mate. “Double O’s don’t make it retirement often, almost never. I want to whisper things to you I can’t over comms with thirty other people listening. I want to touch your skin and taste you mouth. I want to stay with you. I want to wake every morning with you and spend every day being with you. Fall asleep beside you every night. I don’t want to wait to retirement to stay in England.” James leaned over and kissed Q’s forehead. “Could you get use to me just being there for you? Just staying in Kensington, waiting for you?”

“Are you planning on becoming a house alpha?”

“Maybe?”

“No, I would hate it. You are the best agent MI6 has and I’m not saying that just because your mine. You have knowledge and experience others lack. Others would need a lifetime to learn what you know. You would become bored and start blowing things up. Or robbing banks with Alec.” He smiled up at James. “I want you in England, in Kensington, but only as a partner. If you don’t want to go out on any more missions I will support you, but I will not let you quit. I never let you quit while you were in the field, and I won’t now. There is other positions in MI6 for you to hold.” James smiled back down on Q. “You told me once, you wanted Kensington to be our new beginning, then it shall be. Us. Together. Partners. Equals. Yes?”

“How can I love you anymore?” James said as he rolled the pair of them over trapping Q under himself. He leaned down and captured the younger man’s lips and kissed deeply into his omega. Q’s hands reached up and around James shoulders pulling the man closer. The alpha leaned back to look at his omega.

“So are you trying to tell me you want a family?” Q asked. His face blushing. James eyes widened and knitted his brow. “Well, my heat is coming in less than two weeks. I’m still on birth control. Do you want me to discontinue and let you breed me?”

“Is that what you really want? What about your career, your work at MI6?”

“It is your choice.”

“No it is ours. And no I don’t want you to get pregnant, not yet. We have years before we have to have this conversation. You said I was the best agent, well you’re our best quartermaster. You should have years to enjoy being the best you can be. If and when we decide to have children it will be our choice.”

“Why did God bless me with an alpha like you James.” Q’s eyes were shining brightly even in the darkness.

“Because he blessed me with you David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little fluffy not sure why. Just hang in there.


	18. Istanbul Part Two

Istanbul Part Two

Bond and Q stood on the building’s roof waiting for Bey’s text to tell them it was time to enter the old consulate. Bond’s alpha instincts were warring with him. _Get your mate to safety, keep you mate safe._ He knew this was dangerous, he felt eyes watching them, but he couldn’t identify a threat. He could only stand by Q in the shadows of a roof top water tank and wait. It was almost noon and was becoming hot.

The text came through and two started to work. The bolts on the sky light had already been cut earlier, so all the two men had to do was move it aside and drop down into the closet. Carefully, Bond went first, landing lightly on his feet. He reached up and Q dropped down into Bond’s grasp and the agent lowered the young man to the floor.

“Ready?” Bond asked. Q wet his lips and nodded. Sweat was already clinging to his forehead.

Bond slowly opened the door and looked around the corner. The agent step out from behind the door and motioned for Q to follow. The walked quickly across the hall to another room. The computer room was no more than a simple room with three desk tops and Wi-Fi connection set up on folding tables and metal chairs. There was a prop fan in the corner, trying desperately to move the air around the room and cool the computers. Q winced. He ran his hand over the top of each monitor till he found the warmest. He sat down and started working.

“I doubt they are networked so let’s start the last one they use.” The computer came to life. Q huffed out a soft laugh, they weren’t even password protected. Bond stood at the door, with it slightly open, so he could watch for anyone in the hallway. He kept looking over at the young man checking on his progress. When Q was done, he shut down all the programs and left the table as he had found it.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He said reaching out and grabbing his alpha’s arm reassuringly.

“Good.” The older man smiled back.

They stepped out into the hall and moved across the hall to the supply closet. Bond lifted Q up and the young man had one hand reaching the edge of the window when the door opened. A woman with a broom looked up to see the two men, one hanging from the open sky light, the other grabbing the first around his thighs and lifting. For a split second the three of them just stared at each other. Then she started to scream.

“Hirsizlar, hirsizlar!” she ran off down the hall.

Bond shoved Q out the skylight and leaped up grabbing the edge. Q righted himself and grabbed Bond’s arms. Pulling the agent out of the room just as men burst in. His feet clearing the edge of the skylight as gunshots were fired.

Bond and Q scrambled to their feet and ran across the roof, heading to the lower roof of the building next door. Bond grabbed Q’s hand as they jumped the five feet that separated the two buildings. Rolling as they landed, they jumped to their feet as the terrorists made it to the roof of their building. Now running across the second building, they headed for the external fire escape ladder that lead to the street level. Bond could hear the shouts of the men behind them directing others to intercept them.

The terrorist leaped across onto the second building when the explosion took place. Q was already sliding down the metal railings on the fire escape when he heard the noise. His head snapped up and he smiled.

“Alec would have loved that,” he whispered under his breath.

The two agents from MI6 were on the ground level and mixing into the rushing crowds, as people fled from the explosion. People were screaming and the distant sound of sirens were approaching. Bond grabbed Q’s hand and pulled him along the streets and alleys. Looking over his shoulder, Bond checked to see if they were being followed.

He saw several men from the consulate running into the crowd, but they seemed unable to identify Bond or his quartermaster. The two men dashed into a back alley between two buildings and followed the narrow passage back out on to a major thoroughfare.

Just then a gunshot rang out and Bond stop dead in his tracks, his Walther in his hand. He turned and pulled Q close to him, but the omega was as confused as he was. Bond saw the dead body of one of the terrorist, a gun in his hand. Somehow he had followed Q and Bond through the crowds. They had no idea he was right on their tail. He had a clean shot at them, but someone in the crowd had shot him first.

Bond scanned the crowd that was quickly fleeing the scene. He grabbed Q’s wrist and took off running again. They had to get to the rendezvous with Bey in five minutes. He was their way out of Istanbul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hirsizlar is Turkish for thief.


	19. Train to Tirana

The Train to Tirana

Bey met Q and Bond at the rendezvous spot just on time. He quickly hustled the two men into his car and the heading to the train station. 

“I’ve picked your belongs up at the hotel, old friend. We will be at the station in ten minutes. We will have to run to catch the Albanian train. But tell me why a train? Wouldn’t it be faster to travel by air?” Bey asked in this thick Turkish accent.

“Train trips are more romantic.” Bond smirked. Q flinched.

“Oh yes, we must keep our mates happy. Let them have their little excitements.” Bey smiled at Bond ignoring Q. The omega promised himself he was going to punch this man in the noise before this mission was over. The train to Tirana was old but comfortable. The compartments in first class were paneled in cherry stained wood with green velvet seats. It smelled of age and tobacco. Bond lifted the suitcases up onto the luggage rack above the seat as Q sat down.

“What about customs when we reach the borders?” Bond asked sitting down beside his omega.

“I have the first two crossing already dealt with. After that we will need to make arrangements.” Bey explained. “I will leave you and your charming omega alone. Enjoy yourself.” The Turk left with a wink. 

As the door clicked closed, Q turned to Bond. The alpha lifted his hand and pressed his fingers to the man’s lips. 

“I know, he is a throwback. Thank you for not handing him his bollocks. I know this has to be difficult. There are a lot of dinosaurs out there still.” Q’s shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes. 

“You know how stupid he sounds?”

“Yes, and do you know how sexy you are?” Bond smiled at the omega. The corner of Q’s mouth curled up in a smirk. Q slipped off the seat and went to the compartment door. Bond heard the click of the lock. 

Q moved with leopard like grace approaching James like he was the young man’s prey. James’ heart rate increased as he watched the brunette kneel between his knees. Q slowly slid his palms up James’ thighs as he licked his lips.

“We arrive in Tirana early tomorrow morning. So what are we going to do between now and then?” David purred at James. The agent took a deep breath and eased himself deeper into the seat. David’s eyes watched his hands as they rubbed over the fabric of James’ trousers.  

The omega let his thumbs dip lower on the alpha’s legs and gently rub the area on the inside of the thighs. “Next week, I’ll be in heat. Do remember anything of our first heat?” Bond moaned in answer to the question. “Yes, it was intense. I needed you so badly that day. I want you now.” His eyes flicked up and looked into the James’ crystal blue. The green of Q’s eyes were small rings surrounding the dilated centers of young omega.

The older man reached down and pulled the other into his lap and let his hands rub up and down the sides of his mate. 

“You are dangerous, David. So very dangerous.” James whispered. 

“Think about it. Next week, your knot will slip into me and we will be locked together for hours. Over and over again you will come inside me.” He leaned closer and let the tip of his tongue lick the shell of James’ ear. “How many times do you think you can come when we are knotted together? I remember you came three times in a row. Screaming my name and biting my neck each time.” He tugged on the man’s earlobe with his teeth. “In all the sex we’ve had since then, you haven’t knotted me again but next week we will be locked together and you will spend yourself over and over again. Falling into the abyss with each thrust. Are you going to face me, lay me on the bed and press into me, or are you going to take me on my hands and knees?” His breathy whisper warm on James’ skin.

Bond’s pulse rate was climbing and his breath came out in pants. His fingers tangled in Q’s hair and pulled. He could feel himself hardening at the very thought of the two of them spending days in the throes of an omega heat. The raw passion, the animalistic lust. 

Q’s scent filled his body and his muscles felt electrified. Twisting his torso, he pushed the young man down on to the seat and moved to lay on top of him. 

“You are the most dangerous man I know you little minx. I will have you now and then and always.” He pushed down and took command of Q’s mouth. The kiss was not gentle nor chaste, it was possessive and demanding. It was a promise of things to come. 

*****

It was late in the afternoon, the two MI6 men laid on the train seat listening to the sound of the train wheels on the metal tracks. Bond was laying on his back, one hand supported his head, his other possessively wrapped around the younger man’s shoulder. Q was resting on James’ chest, smiling as he was comforted by the sound of the man’s beating heart. 

“It’s late, we should go to the dining car for tea.” James said. 

“No, we don’t have be that British.”

“When was your last cup?”

“Breakfast.”

“I’m surprise you are not in withdrawals by now.” James joked. “Anyway, Bey will be showing up soon to give up information about the next customs inspector.” Q twisted his head and placed a soft kiss over James’ heart and started to push himself off the man. 

“Just promise me, that before this mission is over, you let me punch him just once. Just once.”

Bond smiled and nodded.  

They stood and dressed and were unlocking the door when there was a knock. Bond motioned for Q to step back and he opened the door to see the conductor standing there. 

“Mr. Bond?”

“Yes.”

“There’s been an accident with your friend Kerim Bey. Please come quickly.” The man said. 

Bond turned back to Q. “Lock the door and don’t open to anyone but me.”

The young man nodded. Bond followed the conductor down the narrow hall was of the first class coach. He slid open the door and stepped back for Bond to enter the small room. On the floor lay the body of Bey. An angry red line etched into the flesh of his neck. Garroted.

Bond stood and reached into his breast pocket and removed his wallet. He pulled out a ten one hundred lira notes and handed it to the conductor. 

“Mr. Bey was a very important man. His friends will reward you for remaining silent about this. I will see that he is removed and taken care of.”

The conductor greedily took the money and tipped his hat to the Englishman. “Yes sir. Whatever I can do to assist, please let me know.” Bond pushed him out of the room and closed the door. He lifted Bey’s body onto the bench seat and started patting down his pockets. He found his wallet and PDA. Taking those, he pulled a blanket down from the self above the seat and covered the body. He stepped into the passageway, where the conductor still stood. “Lock this door. Do not let anyone in there until we reach Tirana.”

“Yes sir.” The conductor did as he was told and James returned to the compartment with Q. 

As soon as he was in the compartment, James let his hands run over Q’s body. The young man had learned this was an instinctual move James made anytime he was concerned for the young man’s safety. He remained still till Bond was reassured Q was fine. 

“What happened?”

“You don’t get to punch Bey now. He is dead. Someone strangled him.”

“Chechens?”

“I don’t think they followed us. I’m not sure. But we don’t have a safe passage back to London now.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about train travel in Eastern Europe. So if I've made a mistake please forgive me.


	20. Train to Tirana Part Two

The Train to Tirana Part Two

“Hello, Aunt Trinnie, how are you doing?” Bond stood on the platform in Veles, Macedonia talking to R on his mobile.

“Wonderful, James, how are my two favorite boys?” ( _What is wrong?)_ R answered in code.

“Having a wonderful time, just been running to keep ahead of schedule. How is your health Aunt Trinnie? Have you called in that specialist yet?” _(Someone is chasing us._   _We need extraction in Tirana, send someone to help.)_

“Your cousins, Marvin and Ross are setting up an appointment for me.” ( _Contact person to meet you in Mavrovo and Rostusa.)_

“I’m very glad to hear that, dear. You are very important to us. We have a present for you when we get back.” ( _We have the code.)_

“The best present of all would be to see your faces, my love.” ( _Come back safe.)_

“Good bye darling.” Bond smiled into the mobile and disconnected the call. He climbed back into the train and went to the compartment Q was locked in.

He pulled Q to his side as they sat down. “R is making arrangements. We have a contact waiting for us to two stops before we have to cross the Albanian border.”

Q nodded. He reached into his messenger bag and felt the thumb drive in its hidden compartment on the lining.

“Do you think they will search our suitcases at the border?”

“It’s not like it was in the cold war, but still the British passports are going to get us more attention than we want. I looked at the newspapers as I was pacing on the platform. The explosion was blamed on a faulty gas pipe. Good job.”

Q smiled. “Thank you. My pleasure.” Bond leaned in and kissed the man’s cheek.

“No, mine.” He pulled away and looked out the window at the black night. “It is going to be late when we meet him. You should get some sleep. We don’t know what is waiting for us.”

“I don’t think I can rest.”

“Please try.”

“I’d rather talk. You say talking would relax me.” Bond twisted and looked sideways at the young man. “Okay, we both messed up that time. But I want to talk now. If you want, ask me anything and if I don’t want to answer I won’t and you won’t pry.”

“Alright, why are you afraid to fly?”

“Simple, I was in a crash.”

“One, just one. I can’t tell you how many I’ve been in crashes. It must be more. Tell me.”

“I was eight. My mother’s family finally agreed to meet me. She ran away when she found out she was pregnant and stayed away until they finally agreed to accept me. They sent her money to fly to where ever they lived, I forget. Well, it was a little commuter flight. Small plane. Cheap airlines.” James’ arms slowly wrapped around Q’s shoulders as the man talked. “There was an engine burn out on takeoff. I was small and right beside the fuselage, she was scared. She wrapped her body around mine as we were going down.” Bond pulled Q closer to himself. “That’s where we were found. I was still in my seat. Her dead body had protected me.” Q quickly wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye. “Her family claimed her body but not me. I didn’t get to go to the funeral. I don’t know where she is buried.”

James heart was breaking for the eight year old David Harrison. He moved to pull Q into his lap. The young man did not resist. If he ever met Q’s grandparents, he was going to kill them.

“I’m so sorry my love. I shouldn’t have asked. I will never again ask you to get on a plane.”

Q gave a weak coughing laugh. “Silly I know. But nothing anyone can do about it now.”

“Do you want us to find her grave? What was her first name?”

“Margaret, Margaret Whiting.”

James knitted his brow. “Whiting? Not Harrison?”

“That’s what the records said when I hacked into them when I was teenager. I never even questioned it.”

James let his hands slowly stroke down Q’s back. “I’m sorry.”

“James, I don’t want there to be anymore secrets between us.” Q reached up and kissed his mate’s cheek.

*****

The train platform in Mavrovo was cold. It was zero three thirty in the morning. Bond paced back and forth smoking his cigarette, waiting. A tall man with square shoulders walked passed him then stopped and turned back.

“Do you have a match?” The man asked with a slight Irish accent.

“No, I use a lighter though.” Bond answered, fishing the gold lighter from his pocket.

“Even better.”

“Until they don’t work.” The Irishman nodded at Bond who nodded back. The two men went to the steps of the train and climbed in just as the whistle blew warning the immediate departure of the train. The whistle drowned out the sound of the woman screaming who had just found the dead body of the MI6 agent in the empty ticket office.

The tall Irishman followed James into the private compartment Q was just waking up in. “Okay, who are you?” Bond asked.

“Grant, Red Grant.” The man answered.

“Bond and this is my mate Mr. Smith.” Q nodded to the Irishman. “Were you informed of our mission?”

“No actually. I was called and told to rush down here to Mavrova and Rostusa and do whatever it is you need me to do. I can’t tell you the devil of a time I had in reaching this train in time.”

“Well and good, but we need to get across the border and into Albania and to the Adriatic. Can you help us?”

“Problem with customs?”

“Yes. We really don’t want to be searched, or have our luggage held up.”

“Alright, but if you don’t mind I need to get some coffee in me. I was woken up four hours ago and need some stimulation if I’m going to make any sense to you.”

Three men stood and Grant led the way out into the passage. He held back as Bond went first then Q behind him. As soon as Q walked pass Grant, the Irishman pulled out a syringe and plunged it into the omega’s upper arm. Q yelped and spun to see the hypodermic sticking out of his shoulder. Bond turned at the sound of distress coming from his mate. Q collapsed into Grant’s arms and the big man held Q with one arm as the hand of the other pulled a gun on Bond.

Bond raised his hands and took a step forward as Grant dragged Q back into the compartment. Bond stepped closer, his heart pounding as he watched his unconscious mate being manhandled by the Irishman.

“Who are you?” Bond hissed out.

“A friend of a friend.”

“My friends don’t hurt my mate.”

“Well, let’s say an admirer. He was very disappointed he missed you earlier.” Grant pulled Q over to the window and dropped him on the floor. “He is very eager to see you again. He sent me to make sure you two can have a meeting. I’ve been watching over you.”

“The terrorist in the street. You shot him.”

“Of course. Bet you never even saw me, did you? Also your admirer would like that little thing you took from his customer, the Chechens terrorists. They will be very upset if they can’t use it after all the money they paid for it.”

“It was erased. We don’t have it.” Bond said, trying to see if Q was alright. He shifted to side to look at the young man. Grant moved to block Bond’s view.

“I don’t believe you. Tell you what, I’m supposed to deliver you alive, but no one said anything about the kid. Give me the code and I will kill him quickly and painlessly.”

Bond’s eye narrowed at the man. “I told you it was destroyed. I can’t give you something I don’t have. And you have no orders about him, let him live.”

Grant grunted out a laugh, “But killing him slowly while you watch would be so much more fun. Our transport to will be meeting us in half an hour when the train slows after we enter Albania. What do you think?” He kicked at Q’s legs. “Should I break his knee caps first, or cut off his ears?” Bond stared at the man. Weighing his options, attack, wait, run. “Though I may have to hurry. You know the needle was for you, so it’s an alpha dose. Probable too strong for your weak little fuck toy.” Option chosen.

He was to be delivered to his admirer alive, so hopefully Grant would not pull the trigger. In the tight space of the compartment, Bond couldn’t back up enough for a clear kick at the arm. Instead the toe of his shoe caught Grant’s forearm near his elbow. The barrel of the gun wavered and Bond lurched forward. Bond grabbed the Irishman’s wrist and slammed it repeatedly against the edge of the door frame. The gun dropped and Bond kicked it way. The two men grappled in the small room, Bond trying desperately not to step on or kick Q.

Grant twisted around behind Bond and grabbed at his watch. A thin wire slid out of the watch face with a ring attached to the end. With a quick jerk and Grant brought the wire around Bond’s throat. Bond put his hand up and caught it before closed around his windpipe. The thin wire cut into Bond’s hand and blood started to cover his palm. He struggled to free himself from the Irishman’s grip.

Grant was big and broad shouldered. He was stronger, but the small confines of the compartment were in Bond’s favor. He was more maneuverable in the tight space than the Irishman.

Bond tipped forward and threw the other man off balance, then Bond shifted again and Grant flew over Bond’s shoulder and landed on top of Q’s crumbled body. Bond grabbed the man’s wrist and end of the wire. He twisted the man’s hand behind his head and closed the wire around the man’s throat. Grant fought and kicked, thrashing against Q’s body. Bond jerked the man back off the omega, slamming the Irishman’s head into the wall.

Grant groaned and tried to push back into Bond but he pushed his knee into big man’s spine, holding the wire tight around the man neck. The Irishman gurgled, and gasped. Bond held the man in his grip watching the wire cut into the tissue of the throat. Blood seeped down the dead man’s throat staining the collar of his shirt.

He dropped the dead man to the floor and pulled out his handkerchief, wrapping it around his bleeding hand. Rushing over to his mate, Bond checked Q’s breathing. He pulled the young man up off the floor and checked him for injuries. His fingers running down the young man’s skin.

“Bloody hell, Q, I’m not ever letting you out of Kensington again.” He started lightly slapping Q’s face. “Wake up, wake up love.” Q groaned and tried to raise a hand to stop Bond. “David, you’ve got to wake up now. Please.”

He slapped Q hard and the young man shook and tried to stand. “Bond, what cha . . .”

“Come on David, wake up. We need to get off the train soon.” Bond grabbed Q’s messenger bag and slipped it over his neck and shoulder, then he lifted Q up onto his feet. “David can you walk?”

“Just let me sleep.” The young man slurred out.

“No.” Bond felt the train slow and stop. “Come on, we’ve got to go.” Bond pulled the young man out of the compartment and off the train. He laid Q down in the tall grass beside the roadbed and looked up the line. An old pickup truck had the tracks blocked, with its hood raised. Bond watched at the crew from the engine pushed the truck free from the tracks. The train slowly pulled away from the agent and his mate hiding in the grass. Crouching down, Bond moved up the track and behind the man with the truck.

The man closed the hood of the truck as he turned to call out for Grant, Bond’s fist crashed into his face. He collapsed to the ground. Bond pulled him to the side and went to retrieve Q from his hiding place. The agent helped his mate into the cab of the truck. Driving off, James held Q’s head in his lap, gently running his fingers through the omega’s hair.

Q woke to the confusing smells of stale sweat, motor oil and his alpha. Q rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He was riding in the cab of a truck that Bond was driving with no knowledge of how he got there.

“Good morning love,” Bond smiled at him.

“What happened? Why does my head hurt so bad?”

“You were drugged. Grant tried to kidnap us again.”

“Grant?”

“Yes. The admirer again. He sent Grant after us. Grant killed Bey. We are just outside Durres. You’ve been asleep for about eight hours. We’re going to steal a boat in Durres and then we can make it to Venice in a day.” James smiled at his mate.

“Venice?”

“Yes.”

Q smiled at Bond. “I’ve never been to Venice. I heard it’s very romantic.”

“Yes it is.”


	21. Betrayal

Betrayal

Q didn’t think he was ever going to get use to waking up in a five star hotel next to his very sexy mate. The Kempinski was spectacular, the Luna Baglioni was over the top. The elegant old hotel was on the Calle Vallaresso. Bond had docked the stolen boat and walked right up into the lobby of the hotel. The guest and staff were affronted by the presence of the two men in their scruff appearance. Q’s rumbled cardigan had a torn seam at the shoulder, his trousers were grass stained and dirty. Bond suite was wrinkled and dirty with blood stains on the white shirt.

Bond, with the confidence of experience, walked right up to the young woman at reception and requested a suite. Flustered, she quickly made a phone call, as the room became silent except for the murmurs of the guest gawking at the two men. Q was getting ready to turn and run when his saw the small alpha in the expensive suit flanked by four large men, obviously sent to throw them out. Then the small alpha’s face changed from anger to confusion to delight.

“Mr. Bond, what an unexpected surprise. We have not seen you in over a year. How wonderful you have bless us with your presence.” The small alpha rushed forward and reached out for James’ hand. The two shook hands and James turned to smile at Q.

“Piero, this is my mate, Mr. Smith. We have had a small mishap and request a suite please.”

“Absolutely. Welcome Mr. Smith. It is wonderful to meet you.” The small alpha did not reach out to shake Q’s hand but just nodded to him. Retuning his attention to Bond, he asked, “Would you like your regular rooms, sir?”

“Yes, that will be find. Also send up some food, oysters, linguine vongole, focaccia, Malvasia Istriana and for dessert, maybe some,” he turned and looked at Q, “yes, some affogatio al caffe.”

“Very good. Your luggage?”

“Unfortunately lost at sea.”

“Of course, I will call Luca.”

“Thank you, Piero,” Bond said smiling at the hotel manager. The small alpha barked out instructions to his staff then escorted Q and James to their suite.

After a long hot shower and a wonderful meal eaten in bathrobes. A thin man named Luca appeared with cloth swatches and clothing. James explained they would not be there long enough for a fitting but just gave a simple order of new clothes for both of them. Within two hours, Q had a new wardrobe of chic Italian sportswear. Not a single cardigan in the pile.

Q had made contact with Tanner and explained what had happened. Arrangements were made for their return to London, when James pulled the phone from Q’s hand. “Good night Tanner. Q needs to go to bed now.” He disconnected the call and pulled his mate into his arms.

Q could feel the warmth of his alpha through the bath robe hanging loosely over his shoulder.

“I think it is time for us to try out that bed, don’t you?” James voice deep and rich as he dipped his head to nipple at Q’s exposed skin.

Q looked over at the gold gilt bed with its Italian silk padded head board. Heavy damask drapes canopied the head of the bed and thick embroidered duvet looked so light that is about to float away.

“Do people really sleep in beds like that?” Q asked looking over James’ shoulder.

“Who said anything about sleeping?”

*****

Q woke to the sounds coming from the open windows, the bells from the basilica. The sun was shining into the room and onto the floor, warming the air. Q tried to shift but he was trapped in James’ arms, the agent’s legs were intertwined with the young man’s. Q twisted his head so his lips touched James’ jaw.

“Let me up.” He whispered into James’ skin.

“No.”

“I need to get up. I have things I need to get done.”

“No.”

“James, I am your superior, let me up now.”

The man squeezed Q tighter to himself and kissed the young man’s face. “You better make it up to me later.”

“Absolutely. Now let. Me. Up.” Bond released his grip and Q slid out from underneath the covers. James heard the en suite door close and sound of running water. He quickly slipped back to sleep, dreaming of the young omega. The wonderful sounds David had made as they made love. How David’s arms and legs would wrap around the older man and he would cling to James. How big David’s eye would get as his skin blushed and his lips darkened in color.

A happy moan slipped from James’ lips as he felt David lean over him and kiss the man’s forehead.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can be.” The whisper distance in his mind but the voice known. Bond didn’t wake thoroughly as Q left the suite and stepped out into the morning bustle of Venice.

*****

The mobile was ringing on the table. Bond slowly sat up and blinked, waiting for his eyes to focus on the room. He normally didn’t sleep so deeply on missions, but the release of tension last night, once he knew they were safe had released too much relaxin and oxytocin into his blood stream. Combined with the great sex last night, Bond was beyond relaxed.

He reached over for Q only to find the bed empty, the sheets cool. The phone started ringing again, so Bond tossed the duvet aside and went for the annoying thing.

“Yes, Bond here.”

“Good morning Mr. Bond. Long time since we’ve talked.” Bond was expecting Tanner or Moneypenny on the phone, not this voice. He struggled with his memory trying to place the voice with a face and a name. Educated, higher pitched than English, slight accent, Italian, northern Italian. “You have been very difficult to catch up to.”

“I’ve been very busy. I take it your my admirer?”

“I wouldn’t say admirer. More like antagonist. You have cost me so much. So very much.” Bond’s mind raced. Northern Italy. No not northern Italy, Siena, the Palio in Siena.

“Mr. White.”

“Yes dear boy. You remember.” The man laughed softly. “But you are so predictable aren’t you. Never learning from your past mistakes.” Bond said nothing. “It was so easy to lead you astray the first time. She was perfect for you. We could have had both of you. You and Vesper.”

“It doesn’t matter now, she is dead and I’m still standing here.”

“Yes you are, for now.” He paused for a moment. “Isn’t remarkable how you run to type.” Bond shifted uneasily. “We all have our preferences. Dark hair, pale skin, hazel eyes.” Bond’s heart started racing. “We tricked you once, we never thought you would be foolish enough to be tricked again.”

Bond quickly looked around the room and saw Q’s messenger bag. He grabbed the bag and felt the lining. The thumb drive was missing. His ears started ringing and it was becoming difficult to breath.

“But I don’t want you this time. I want you to pay for what you have cost me. Millions and millions of dollars. Was he worth it?” Bond threw the mobile across the room as his legs collapsed. He crashed to the floor feeling his insides twisting as if he had been shot. 

He pulled himself off the floor and went to the window, he looked up and down the canal for any sight of the young man. There just stepping over the bridge he saw Q. Walking with his hands in his pockets in the new clothes Bond had bought for him the previous night.

Bond flew from the room and down through the lobby of the hotel, out on to the walkway beside the canal. Dashing through the crowds, he saw Q look up and smile at him. Bond grabbed the young omega and threw him backwards over a street café table.

Q shouted as he crashed over the metal table and into a couple sitting behind it.

“James! What are you doing?!”

“You bastard! You fucking bastard! How long?! How long have you been working with them?!” He reached down and picked the man off the ground and pushed him against the stone wall. People started screaming and moving away.

“What are you talking about?! Working with who?!” The young man tried to fight the angry alpha off.

“Quantum” Bond pushed Q back hard. The crowd was fleeing from them as Bond grabbed the front of Q’s jacket.

“Let go of me! I don’t work for Quantum! What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Where is it Q, where’s the thumb drive?!”

“Tanner has it, damn it! I just dropped it off with him! Let go of me!”

“Don’t lie to me, Tanner’s in London, you bastard, why, why?!”

“Why what?! What did I do?!”  Q struggled to free himself.

“What? Did they get to you when you started working for us or was it when you were a fucking rent boy?!”

Q stopped moving, his eyes widened in anger.

“I never . . . How could you accuse me of that!?” Q’s voice began to shrill.

“How else is a runaway omega going to get by? You whored yourself out as a kid and you whored yourself out to Quantum!” Bond was shaking, his face red.

“I never . . . LET GO OF ME!” Q kicked out and caught the inside of Bond’s knee. The agent lost his balance and his grip slipped. Q brought his elbows down on Bond’s forearms and freed himself. Bond back up and glared at the frightened young man.

“Why did you do this to me?! Why did you make me fall in love with you?! You knew it was going to kill me!” Bond stumbled backwards. “You fucking whore.” He sounded defeated.

Tears where streaming down Q’s face. His throat burned and limbs felt weak. The fear he endured as a child came rushing back. _‘Run, run, RUN’_ his mind was shouting at him. He took off into the gathered crowd and ran over the bridge. Bond gave chase. The two ran through the streets and allies, Q had no idea where he was going, he just had to escape. He dodged into crowds and was swallowed by them. Bond tried to keep up, but the boy dodged quickly in and out of doorways and disappeared into the population.  

Bond had to stop, his chest pounding, his lungs aching for air. He could not find Q anywhere. He slowly walked back to Luna Baglioni, his feet carrying him, his mind completely lost. It was just like losing Vesper all over again, the betrayal, the anger, and the knowledge that if David had just asked, just once, he would have given up everything to be with him. The greatest betrayal was not the David’s to James but James’ to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was crying when I finished writing this chapter.


	22. Consequences

Consequences

James Bond waited twenty-four hours at the Luna Baglioni. He was just hoping Q would return and then he would know what to do. As it was with Q missing for twenty-four hours the questions were numerous. Did he tell M that the head of Q Branch ran away because of a fight with his bond mate or does he tell him, Q was a spy sent to retrieve information from MI6 for Quantum? How was Bond going to explain that his bond mate was a traitor? Was it just the code Q was supposed to get or was he going to aid in Bond’s kidnapping? Should Bond tell M about Q’s past, a run away, probably a rent boy? No, Bond shook his head, he would never tell anyone about Q’s past. Regardless of how Q had destroyed him, Bond would not betray his secret past.

Bond waited ignoring all messages from MI6, wanting to disappear again, but knowing he couldn’t. After twenty-four hours he made arrangements to return to London. Post mission, Bond always went to MI6 first for his debriefings. This time he went home to Kensington. The house was empty. Q’s books were still on the shelves, his belongings in his room, but Q was nowhere to be found. There were no indications he had even been home.

Bond walked into Q Branch, the minions’ heads snapped up but no one greeted him. Bond saw the door to Q’s office open. Quickly he walked over to it and went inside. Seating at Q’s desk was the R, her head lowered as she read a report. She cocked her head up and saw Bond. Standing, she moved quickly. Her face red, her expression set. 

“Where is . . .” James never finished the question. R slapped him hard across his face. He stood there for a second, then she slapped him again.

“What the hell did you do, you bastard?” She hissed at him. “I was there to pull him off the plane with Tanner. He was devastated. Shaking and scared. I’ve never seen him like that. What did you do? How could you treat him like that?”

“I . . . is he here?”

“No, he asked me to take him to an omega clinic. And don’t ask, I’m not telling you where. He was a shell of what he used to be. What ever you did, I will live the rest of my life punishing you for it.”

“Bond.” The agent heard the soft voice of Bill Tanner behind him. “M just learned you are in the building. He wants to speak to you now. And you too R.” The woman stepped around Bond and left the office. Bond clinched his jaw and turned to follow.

*****

Bond and R stood in front of M’s desk. Tanner stood to the side. The tension in the room was electric.

“All right explain what happened in Venice.” M said in an unnaturally calm voice.

Bond swallowed and rocked slightly on his toes. “I was contacted by Jasper White. He identified himself as the person who had been trying to kidnap me. He wanted revenge for the damage MI6 has done to Quantum. He informed me that Q was another double agent like Vesper Lynd. That Q was employed to steal the code and aid in my kidnapping.”

“And you believed him?” M asked.

“I checked and the thumb drive was missing. Q had left without telling where he was going. I had no reason to doubt White at that point.”

“Even though Q was your bond mate?”

“Yes.”

M shifted in his seat. “Tanner, explain what your contact with Q.”

“Q called me from Venice. He said he and Bond had just arrived at the Luna Baglioni. He requested that I come and retrieve the thumb drive personally and then allow both Bond and himself three week leave.” Bond wanted to turn to look at the man but remained still. His body beginning to shake.

“I arrived at the consulate and met Q there yesterday morning. He gave me the thumb drive and signed the paper work for the leave. An hour later Q contacted me again and requested transport back to London. He flew back on the plane with me. He refused to tell me what had happened. He refused to tell me where 007 was. I thought the agent had been killed. I did not know of his aviophobia. He was in very bad shape half way to London. I contacted R to meet the plane. She took Q into her care upon our landing.” Bond’s heart was racing.

M turned to R, “And what happened once Q was in your care?”

“He informed me he was going to be going into his heat in a few days and he needed to be somewhere safe. That Bond would not be able to help him and he refused to say where 007 was. By his mannerism, I believed Q had been abused by the agent. There is a clinic south of Richmond Park that specializes in omega health issues. He is there. I told him that once that was over, I help him find a way to break the connection to 007.”

The agent clinched his fists. Bond knew that breaking the connection quite often resulted in the omega dying. If Q was that desperate to be free of Bond, then any chance of reconciliation was gone.  

M dismissed Tanner and R, then turned and focused all of his attention on the agent. “You let your personal history distort your perception of your relationship with your mate. I cannot fault him for wanting to break it off with you. Unfortunately, there is no easy way to go about that. A sudden break of the bond has caused omegas to die. You allowed this Jasper White to convince you, that your mate betrayed you. Why, because you were tricked by him before.”

 M looked down at the folder on his desk. “The previous M wrote a lengthy report on the incident and the subsequent actions on your part. She believed you were over your emotional turmoil regarding this Vesper Lynd. Apparently she was wrong.” He closed the file, then stood up. “If this was just about you and your mate, I would require you to go to Psych and get counseling, but it is not. Your mistake has jeopardized our quartermaster. The second most important person in MI6. Let me be perfectly clear. I want Q back here. He is more valuable to me than he could ever be to you. I have fought to keep him in his position, fighting off the dinosaurs at Whitehall who wanted him thrown out when it came to light he was an omega. And if I seemed to be giving him an unusually hard time, it was because I was fighting the rumors I was easy on the omega. I had to be twice as hard on him to prove he was just as good as the alphas. Your paranoia not withstanding, Q will be staying in the position of quartermaster. You, Bond are a blunt instrument. He is a razor sharp weapon. Who do you think I hold more dear? Get my quartermaster back now! Dismissed.”

*****

R insisted on driving with Trevelyan and Bond to retrieve Q. She sat silently on the back seat as Alec drove and Bond sat in the passenger seat. Bond had no idea what he was going to say to the young man, the past thirty six hours were a burred nightmare.

He shook with anger. Anger at himself, anger at White and even anger at Q. If only Q had come back to the hotel instead of getting Tanner and MI6 involved. Even if Q was guilty, Bond would have stood beside him. Q running away from him hurt. Being frightened of him. It burned his heart to ashes. Now Bond knew Q wanted to be completely free of him. He would rather die than be bonded to the agent. Bond's world was disappearing before his eyes.

Trevelyan watched his friend in his peripheral vision. He had never seen Bond like this before. When Vesper died, Bond was closed off. He refused to let anyone see how badly he was hurting. He wanted to attack, whether it was the men who sent her or her memory, Bond was fighting back.

This time Bond seemed absent inside himself, defeated. The man he had known for more than half his life was gone. He could see the tremor in James’ hand, and thin lips chapped from biting. His eyes had lost their luster and were blank and hollow. His whole frame seemed to have deflated. As if his best friend had given up.

The car pulled through the gates of the private clinic and up to the front door. An orderly came out and met the three people.

“I’m sorry sirs, but you will have to wait here. Alphas are not permitted into the building.” The man said.

“We are here to get my mate, Quinn Smith. Please make arrangements for him to be released into our care.” Bond said. _‘Even his voice was a shadow of what it was.’_ Alec thought. He reached his hand out and took Bond’s upper arm, he feared the man might topple over.

The orderly returned quickly with a beta in a suit who was carrying a file. The orderly had a small box with the lid closed.

“Mr. Smith, I didn’t realize you were in the country. Your mate said you were overseas.”

“A mistake had been made. I’m here now, may I please see my mate.”

“Well sir, this is very awkward. After we sedated Quinn and he was resting comfortably, his uncle arrived. A Mr. Jasper White,” the doctor referred to his file. 007 and 006 both stiffened and R’s heart raced. “He presented us with your lasting power of attorney. He removed Quinn about fourteen hours ago. I’m surprised he has not contacted you.”

Bond was shaking now. R gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Is there anything else you can tell us about Mr. White and Quinn?” Alec asked.

“Just that Mr. White left Quinn’s belongings here by accident.” The orderly handed the box to Alec. The doctor and orderly apologized for the confusion and left. Alec pushed Bond toward the car while holding the cardboard box.

In the car, Bond grabbed the box and opened it. He closed his eyes as Q’s scent along with the smell of distressed omega lifted from the clothes. He squeezed his eyelids tight, trying to hold the tears back. A small recorder sat on top of Q’s things. Alec picked it up and pushed the play button.

“Hello, again Mr. Bond.” Jasper White’s voice cut through the tension in the car. “I am beginning to really enjoy this. Torturing you this way is so much better than what I had planned to do after kidnapping you. What do you think? I must say your choice in mates is exquisite. He is very captivating. Do not worry, his heat will start any day now and he will be very entertaining to my alphas. I will contact you when it is over.” The tape went silent.


	23. Waiting for the Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, forgive me, I made a mistake with the last chapter. The last two paragraphs didn't get loaded when I first added the chapter. Please go back and reread Chapter 22 if you read it before 2-15, otherwise the next chapters will be confusing. Thank you all for your support. I know a lot of people are angry at Bond in this FF, but remember his perception of the world is based on his history. Spies learn to trust no one. Not even those they love.

Waiting for the Call

The lights were off in Q’s bedroom. Bond sat in the oversized chair staring out at the garden. Alec was sitting on the bed, his back to the head board, his feet stretched out in front of him. They had sat there in silence for most of the day and now with the sun setting the room was becoming dark. Tanner had been texting Alec, keeping him informed how the search for Q was going.

Q had been missing for three days now, four days for James. The agent had barely talked since he heard the tape. He hadn’t really eaten anything. He just sat and waited to be called by White.

Alec’s mobile vibrated silently on the bed. Picking it up, he read, ‘NEGATIVE CONTACT WITH ITALY GREECE AND SICILY’. He set the mobile down and watched his best friend.

“Are you going to eat today?” Alec asked.

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“How are you going to able to help rescue him, if you starve yourself to death first.”

“He won’t want me there to save him if they do find him.” Bond’s voice a raspy version of its former depth.

“You know that’s not true.”

“I know I ruin any chance I had with him.”

“James, he loves you.”

“And I love him, but that didn’t stop me from burning it all down.” He shifted in the chair, turning to look at his best friend. “She is still tearing the soul out of me.”

“James, stop it. She is dead. Q is alive. He will come home to you.” Alec could see James swallow hard in the dark. “James, he fell in love with you now, not the you from fifteen years ago or the you before Vesper. He fell in love with the man who had be hurt by the bitch. The man who has the past with her in it. Your history with her is part of what Q loves. Don’t hate what draws that man to you.” Alec could see James shaking slightly. “He will come back to you. Remember, I’ve been here. I’ve seen you two together. I know what you two are like. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He will come back. You will forgive each other and move on.”

“You know that’s not true. Even if there was a chance of David forgiving me, I won’t be coming back alive from White. To get David back alive I will have to die. Plain and simple. It will even be better, because with me dead, David can hopefully get through the broken bond without dying. But make me a promise. Just one. Once David is home and safe. Burn them, burn them all. Any of them that hurt him. Make them bleed.”

“Absolutely.”

*****

Jasper White stood beside the bed watching as the beta doctor checked the IV in the sleeping man’s arm. He could see the distress creasing the brow of the omega and his lips pursed as the doctor pinched the skin near the needle in the arm.

“Well?” White asked the doctor.

“He is sleeping fine. The suppressants are weakening the effects of the heat. He should be just fine in a day or two. Do wish to keep him sedated?”

“Yes, I don’t want him to become agitated or distressed even more than he already is.”

“Yes, sir. I will sit with him if you like.”

“Yes.” The old alpha stepped nearer the bed. He gently let his fingers comb through omega’s hair. _‘It can’t be. It just can’t be’_ he kept repeating to himself.

He knew the boy’s name wasn’t Quinn Smith, but he had not yet figured out who Bond’s omega was. Could it just be by chance this young man looked so much like her, or was it fate laying its evil hand against him?

“Make sure no one bothers the man. He is to be kept safe. Am I understood?” White said without looking away from the sleeping man.

“Yes, sir.”


	24. A Good Day to Die

A Good Day to Die

White finally called Bond three days later. Bond sat looking at the map of the area and the floor plan on the abandoned building.

“Are you sure about this, James?” Alec asked looking over the preparations.

“Yes. Are 003 and 009 willing to help?”

“Just try to keep them away.” Alec reached into his gym bag. “I snuck these out before R came in this morning. She may or may not miss them for a while.” He handed James two grenades, one had a small red tag on the ring. “Short fuse, three seconds. You’re not going to tell M or Tanner are you?”

“They’ll find out soon enough when they come to collect the bodies.”

*****

London, ridiculous. They had searched all over the world for any sign of Q and White, and apparently he had been hiding not more than fifteen miles away. Bond’s shoes scrapped the gravel on the concrete as he walked into the abandoned warehouse located on the docks. The metal walls of the building where blackened with age and most of the windows had been busted out. Pigeons flew under the roof and nested in the rafters. Debris and waste were scattered across the floors. It was dark and cold in the building and smelled of mildew and sweat. He heard the solitary click in his ear.

The two men stood in the center of the empty warehouse. White was dressed in a trim gray wool suit, Q in a comfortable pair of black trousers and a dark brown jumper. Q’s face looked paler and he was thinner. Bond’s pulse jumped when he saw the young man standing next to White.

“Good afternoon agent. I am surprised you actually came.” White called out as he watched Bond walk slowly across the room. As the agent's face moving in and out of the shadows, Q was unable to see his expression clearly. “I would have thought you have given your mate up as a lost cause.”

Bond stopped ten feet away from the two men. His face locked in its stoic stare, no emotion, no tells, no heart. The agent let his gaze fall away from White and quickly take in Q’s presence. “Are you all right?” he asked softly. This time it was a double click in his ear.

“Yes, no one hurt me.” Q voice very weak, like a scared animal. Bond nodded and turned back to White.

“Okay, I’m here, let him leave.” Q’s eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the two men.

“No,” he gasped. Neither man acknowledged him. Bond heard the double click in his ear.

“I think he should know what you have done to me. How I have suffered because of you.”

“I think he is quite aware of the scars we have left on each other.”

“Oh, does he?” Turning to Q he asked, “Did you noticed how I limp, dear boy? That is because your alpha shot me in the leg, then threw me in the boot of a car for two hours.” Turning back to Bond, he pulled out an automatic and shot the agent in the thigh. Bond collapsed to the floor as the bone shattered. Q jumped forward, but White pointed the gun at him. “Sorry, no boot.”

Bond caught himself before he cried out. The pain was excruciating. He looked up at the criminal, then slowly pushed off the floor and righted himself. He struggled but slowly stood on his uninjured leg, returning the hard gaze of the man.

“I want to know something.” White began, “I know his name is not Quinn Smith. The history on one Quinn Smith, mate to James Bond is too bland, too perfect. Obviously false. What is the really name of the young man? Where did he come from?” White couldn’t let it drop. He had made a mistake so many years ago. He wanted to correct it before it was too late.

“He was my mate and it is over now. That is all you need to know about him.”

“No, I will know his name and his history.” Bond cocked his head to the side, sweat began to shine on his forehead. All of his weight rested on his right leg. He could feel the blood running down his leg. He was bleeding out.

“No.”

 “I’m intrigued. I want to know. I will know.”

 “That wasn’t the agreement.” Another double click in his ear.

 “The terms have changed. You will tell me what I want to know or you will see him suffer for your refusal.” White snapped his fingers and a red laser dot appeared on Q’s brown jumper. It was a dangerous game they were playing now.

Q looked down and saw the dot. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He wanted to run again, but he knew he could never run fast enough now. He realized this was it, all that came before no longer mattered. They were going to die. “James. Does it matter?”

“Yes. I am no longer playing by your rules, Mr. White.” James reached into his pocket and pulled out one the grenades. Gripping it tight in his fist, he pulled the pin and tossed the metal ring away. “There no going back now. Nowhere to hide, no way to get away in time. If your sniper shoots me, we all die. If you don’t let my mate go right now, we all die. Your only chance to live is let him go.” James’ voice was unnaturally calm and reserved.

“You would never harm him!” White called back.

“If he is to die today, it will be by my hand and not yours. He is my mate and I decide if he lives or dies. I would rather see him dead than alive with the threat of you over his head any longer.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“We have one minute.”

Q’s eyes flashed back and forth between the two men. He had seen willingness Bond had to kill someone. Now he saw it as the victim.

“How could you even think of harming him?!”

“Because I love him. It would be better for him to be dead than to live with Quantum hunting him. Forty-five seconds.”

White looked at Q, he wanted to reach out and grab the young man, protect him from this mad man he was bonded to. Shield him and learn his secrets.

“My love,” Bond hobbled forward two steps, closing the distance between himself and the two men. “I know what I did, you can never forgive me. I wouldn’t even ask, but I am sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, or believe in us enough not to doubt.  I love you, I will always love you, and whatever there is after this life, I will love you there too.”

Tears were running downs Q’s face. “James, yes James.”

James heard the single click in his ear just as Q started to move forward. White reached out to grab Q.

“No don’t move!” The man twisted in front of the omega as the gun shot rang out. The crescendo of noise deafened the three men as they stood there. The White's back exploded in red and he fell forward catching Q and pulling him to the floor.

Alec fired on the sniper, killing him. 009 had spotted the second sniper and 003 killed him at the same time Alec fired. Bond threw the flash grenade as far as he could.

Bond fell to the floor and crawled over to crumpled White. Pulling the dead man off of Q, he saw the young man’s eyes wide in terror, his breathing was rapid. Blood covered his brown jumper.

Bond’s hand reached up and touched the young man’s face. “David?”

Q didn’t answer, his eye latching on to Bond’s. The agent lifted the jumper to see the hole in Q’s upper chest pumping blood out of the young man.

“James, is Q alright?” Bond heard in his ear piece.

Bond shouted, “Alec, Q’s been shot! David stay with me.”

The young man’s eyelids became too heavy to stay open. He felt like he was falling into warm water, deeper and deeper. It was almost peaceful except for that voice that kept calling to him. Calling though the layers and depth of water. Getting softer and weaker. Q just relaxed and fell deeper into the warmth.


	25. Waking from a Dream Again

Waking from a Dream Again

David rarely dreamed of his past. He had fought so hard to escape it, he never wanted to return to it. But this was one of the good memories, one of the good moments of his life on the streets.

_The dream started with David at fifteen, sitting on a bench on the Victoria Embankment. It was winter and the cold had settled over the city, but today the sun was shining. He sat facing the river, letting the sun warm his pale face. He had stolen the coat from an alpha in one of the restaurants and he hoped the smell would deter anyone from getting to close to the small omega. The coat was far too big for his little frame, but it was warm as he hugged himself with his arms._

_He heard men talking and looked up the pavement to see two naval officers walking down from the MOD, the dark wool bridge coats accentuating the white of the naval caps. They were both tall and blonde. As they passed by his bench, David pulled his legs up and into himself. The young runaway watched thinking it should be illegal that two men that looked that good should be allowed to travel together. He kept his eyes fixed on them as they passed, one looking over and smiling at him. He didn’t smile back._

_Once they were far enough away, David closed his eyes and pulled his face further out of the coat so the sun could warm it. It felt wonderful, peaceful relaxing. He wished he could just let himself fall asleep here in the sun, but he knew it was too dangerous._

_The light tap on his shoulder caused the young boy to jump. His eyes snapped open and standing above him was one of the sailors. He had a beautiful angled face and the most spectacular blue eyes David had ever seen. Just for a moment, David was stunned by the man in front of him, he didn’t move._

_“Here kid, you look like you need these more than me.” The officer was offering his gloves to David. The boy didn’t move. He just sat staring up at the man. “Here.” He laid the gloves on the bench next to David then returned to his friend who was a few feet away. David watched as the two men walked away again, then slowly reached out for the leather gloves._

_They were soft, and felt warm. He slipped one on and found something in the palm of the glove. Pulling it off, he found a ten pound note. David stared at the money for at least a minute before quickly shoving it into his jean’s pocket. He slipped the gloves on and leaned back letting the sun warm his face again._

_He sat back knowing there really were guardian angels in the world._

_“Thank you,” he whispered._

“David, please wake up.” The voice was distant, as if coming through water. He shook his head no. He wanted to stay in his dream. “David please.”

Slowly his eyes fluttered and he took in a quick sudden breath. His chest ached and burned. He saw the same bright blue eyes from his dream. As he recognized them, he tried to smile.

“Good, you’re awake. The doctors have said you will be find. Don’t talk, they put a tube down your throat. I just wanted to see you one more time.”

Bond squeezed the young man’s hand once, leaned forward and placed a small kiss to the back of the hand, then pulled away. Leaning back in his wheel chair, he pushed it away and wheeled himself out of Q’s hospital room. The young man’s confused eyes following him as he went.

*****

M stood on the other side of the observation window watching the alpha and omega interact, when his assistant Tanner came in to join him.

“Report?”

“Jasper White is dead. Killed by one of his own snipers. Q was standing behind the man when he was shot. The round fragmented, and Q was hit with two different pieces of shrapnel. One in the left shoulder and one in the left lung. He suffered a minor pneumothorax, but the doctors expect a complete recovery. Bond was shot in the left thigh. They have removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding, but his femur is shattered. He will need more surgeries to pin the bone and stabilize his leg. They believe he will walk again, but not much more. His career as double O is over.”

M nodded. “Explain what happened.”

“As soon as the 009 had a visual of Q, she notified MI6. 007 and 006 had gone rogue. They recruited 009 and 003 to help them. 009 used infrared binoculars to identify the sniper nests in the ware house. The agents were in contact with Bond the entire time. He was to drag out the meeting until the other shooters had been located and dealt with.”

“What if there had been more than two snipers?”

“Bond was armed with two grenades, one flash, the other fragmental.”

M turned to look at the man.

“He was to use the flash grenade as a diversion, but if he couldn’t see any safe escape for Q, he was going to kill both of them.”

“He was willing to kill Q than leave him to Quantum.”

“Yes, what kind of alpha is willing to do that to his mate?”

“The same type of alpha who is willing to leave his mate because the other requested it.” M watched as Bond wheeled himself away from Q’s bed and out the hospital room door. “Obviously, a better man than I.”

*****

When Q woke again, the tube from his throat was gone and Anne sat in the chair watching him.

“Doesn’t any one work around here anymore?” Q’s voice was raspy.

“Lunch break. Just checking on you before I go back.”

“Where is Bond?”

Anne shifted uneasily in the chair. “He’s here. He’s in surgery right now. They are trying to stabilize his femur.” Q moved as if trying to leave his bed. “No you don’t,” she said and she jumped from the chair and her hand eased the young man to lay back down. “You’ve been unconscious for four days. Give yourself a chance to get stronger.”

“I need to see him.”

“You won’t be seeing him for a while. Neither one of you is up to it. Just lay down.”

The young man laid back down, breathing hard. His chest ached and he felt weak and useless. “Report.”

“You’ve got to be kidding?”

“Am I still the Quartermaster?”

“Yes, but . . .”

“Am I still your supervisor?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me what information you have on Bond and White.”

“Bond’s femur was shattered. They are rebuilding it now but his career at MI6 is over. Jasper White’s real name turns out to be Harrison Jasper Whiting. He was English. He was associated with organized crime here over twenty years ago. He left in the eighties after the death of his daughter and has been involved in international criminal activities since then.” Q closed his eyes and clinched his fists as he heard the bastard’s name. Whiting. “Q are you alright? Do you need me to get the doctors?”

“No, continue.”

“He was linked to Quantum ten years ago. He was involved in Bond’s mission with LeChiffre.”

“Who?”

“You never read his file did you?”

“Well, no. I never found the time.”

Anne place the thick file on the nightstand next to Q’s bed. “You need to read this before you see him again. He has told M that he is leaving you per your wishes. I didn’t know the whole story until yesterday. Before you make a final decision you should read this.”

Anne stood and placed a kiss to Q’s forehead. “You can put me up on insubordination when you are on your feet again. The minions miss you. Get well soon.” With that she turned to leave Q.

The omega picked up the thick file and set it in his lap. His throat was sore and his chest hurt, but it wasn’t only because of the bullet.


	26. Coming to Terms

Coming to Terms

After two weeks, Q was allowed to return to work on restricted duty. Separation from his alpha was even harder than he realized it would be. He had hacked into the CCTV in the rehab facility they had sent Bond to while he struggled to walk again. Q had the feed playing on a second laptop on his desk as he sat in his office working. He would occasionally look up and wish he had auto as well as video, so he could hear James’ voice.

He had read the file regarding LeChiffre, Jasper White and Vesper Lynd. Q hated himself for not reading it earlier. James had given everything up to be with Vesper only for her to betray him and run away. If he had known what they had done to him, Q would never had abandon James in Venice. He would have let James calm down, returned to the hotel and explained everything instead of running away. No wonder Bond couldn’t trust him now.

Bond knew White’s name and every day Q waited for M or Tanner to come in and demand an explanation. Had Q known his grandfather was linked to a criminal organizations? What connection did Q have with that organization? He remember the lie White had told James in Venice, claiming Q was a spy sent to trick Bond. Would M believe that maybe it hadn’t been a lie, and that Q was working for his grandfather? Q had already been caught in so many lies would any of them ever believe him again.

He closed the file he was working on and moved to another project, when there was a knock on his door.

“Come.” He said in his clear precise diction as he closed the laptop of Bond’s rehab facility.

The door opened and Alec walked into the small office. He carried a rumpled jacket, which he tossed on Q’s couch. The big Russian glared at Q.

“Alec, hello, what are you doing here? I thought you were on suspension.”

“I am, I just brought that in thinking you would want it.” Q stood up and went to the couch. He picked up the wrinkled coat and recognized it. It was Bond’s suit jacket that James had given Q during the kidnapping. The same coat that Q had slept with to calm himself down before they were bonded.

"Why did you bring this in to me?”

“Because I’m fucking sick and tired of you and Bond being so bloody stupid. Why are you living in a hotel?”

“Because it’s James’ house.”

“He bought it for you. And right now he is in rehab. He’s not even living there. I found that in the back of your closet.”

“Why are you going through my things?”

“Trying to figure out a way to make you two see how much the two of you love each other.” Alec went and slammed the office door shut. “Look at that coat Q. You know what that is? It’s proof that you and James were meant to be together. You slept with that before you were bonded, didn’t you?” Q couldn’t answer. “I knew you had his scent on you before Bowerman attacked you. I knew you were becoming his omega. You wanted James didn’t you? You wanted him as your alpha.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Q’s hands tightened their grip on the jacket.

“Like hell it doesn’t matter now. He is only avoiding you, not calling you, asking you to be there for him, because he thinks that’s what you want.”

Q’s heart began beating faster, he want to bury his face in the jacket again. He wanted to smell the scent of his alpha.

“Can you forgive him for Venice?”

“Can I forgive him?” Q’s mind raced, wasn’t Bond avoiding him because of White. Bond knew that Q was White’s grandson. “Does he forgive me?”

Alec shook his head slightly and his eyes glanced quickly around. “Forgive you for what?”

_‘James hasn’t told Alec about his past. Alec doesn’t know because James kept my secret. He kept the secret even from his best friend.’ Q thought._

“What have you done that James needs to forgive you for Q?”

“I ran away.” Q answered in a small voice.

“Q, he loves you, he’ll understands. Please you two belong together. Stop this idiocy and make up. I’m fucking tired of living in your house alone. I miss both of you too much.” Alec smiled at the man.

*****

It was late when Bond returned to his hotel room. He leaned heavily on the cane, his gait stuttered. It was dark in the room, but the man knew his way in after living in the hotel room for weeks. He closed the door, then he smelled it. Cinnamon and honey. He throat went dry, and his mind began to race.

“Q?” he asked softly into the darkness.

“Why haven’t you called? You are my alpha, aren’t you?” The voice came from the other side of the room. Bond stood silently by the door, not moving. Not knowing whether to advance or leave.

“It is time we settle this.” Q said as he turned the light on next to the bed. He stood on the far side of the room from James, the bed between them. “You didn’t inform MI6 of my connection to White did you?”

James didn’t answer, but Q could see the change of expression on the man’s face. Yes, James had made the connection with the names and how White had treated him.

“You haven’t even told Alec that I was a runaway and changed my past and lied to everyone.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell. If you wanted anyone to know you would have told them.”

Q started moving around the bed towards the agent.

“You’ve protected me when you could. The day we were kidnapped, then when everyone knew I was an omega, you watched over me. You saved me from Bowerman, then from White. Even when you thought I had betrayed you in Venice, you didn’t tell anyone the truth about me.”

James started shaking. He ached to reach out and touch the young man. He wanted to feel his skin with fingertips and taste Q’s mouth with his own. James leaned back against the door, forcing himself not to move.

Q walked forward, closing the distance between the two of them.

“I could have trusted you and waited till you had calmed down to find out what had happened in Venice. But I ran away again. I failed you there too.”

“No, it was all my fault.”

“White had hit that one nerve that you couldn’t control. He knew how to hurt you the most and he used it. The fault lies with him. And with me. If I had stopped and listened, I would have tried to explain to you.”

Bond shook his head, as Q advanced further.

“After I learned what he had done to you in the past and what he said to you not only in Venice but also while he had me, I have no other choice but to forgive you, James.”

James was starting to feel hot. Q was less than a foot away from him. His hands twitched to reach out and touch him. Just to hold the young man once again in his arms. To let his mouth brush over that long neck and taste the essence of David.

“Can you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive.”

“There is everything to forgive. I abandoned you. I ran away from you. I feared you. The one person who has always been there for me, the one person I’ve always wanted there with me.” Q took the last step forward. The slightest lean, and they would touch. Their breaths passed over the other’s skin.

“I . . . David you should leave.”

Q leaned back. “Why?”

“Because I am losing my control.”

“Will you forgive me?”

“With every breath I take. Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, unless . . .” Q said cocking his head to the side.

“Unless what?”

“You don’t make love to me this very instant.”

Ever fiber in James’ being wanted to take the young man and slam him against the door. Take the omega roughly against the wall. But no this had be right, this had to be slow.

James pushed forward and wrapped his arms around the young omega. His lips crashing into Q’s. Tasting the honey and cinnamon he had longed for, for weeks. The two men walked to the bed, arms locked in an embrace, sharing and giving each other their breath. Gently, James laid Q down on the bed and slowly started undressing him. Lips and fingers explored skin as it was exposed. His tongue lapped at sensitive points bring Q closer and closer to the abyss.

James rolled Q over to his stomach, and prepared him with his tongue. The young man moaning and clawing at the sheets. Quickly, undressing, James joined the young man, turning him over again to face him. Pulling Q’s legs up and over his shoulders, James slowly entered his omega’s body. Q arched his back and begged for more.

Shutters and moans filled the hotel room as the two regained their connection to each other. James pushing faster and harder into his mate, his face buried into Q’s neck. Breathing in the scent he had longed for over the past weeks. Q bent in half, opened and vulnerable to the man he loved. The room filling with the blended scents of cinnamon and sandalwood, honey and scotch.

James could feel his knot building. He pushed deeper, the bulged slipping pass the ring of muscles and into the young man. Q groaned out, his eyes flew open as he was spread further apart.

“James, ah, James yes, yes.” He gasped rocking his own hips to deepen each thrust. “Please. I want you.”

James quickened the pace unable to do much more than short snaps of his hips as his knot locked them in place. Q could feel the tightening of his muscles, the need to fall, to let the red hot coil inside release. James’ back arched with one final thrust, pouring himself deep into his mate. Q coming right behind him, his body milking the alpha.

Gently and slowly, James let Q’s legs slip down his arms and rest on the bed. Then while they were locked together, he grabbed Q’s shoulders and rolled the two of them so Q was resting on top of the older man.

“Your leg?” Q gasped, trying to adjust to being impaled by the other man.

“Don’t worry. This will be more comfortable for you.” James pulled Q down to place a chaste kiss to the young man’s lips. “I never thought I would ever hold you again.”

“I won’t give up on us again. I will always be there.” Q reached down and kissed James again. The omega felt the surge of another one of James’ orgasms pump into his body, as James’ eyes rolled back into his head. “Again?”

“I never knotted before outside of a heat. You’ve thrown my whole system off, you little minx.” He smiled up at his mate.

“Good, I plan on doing that for the rest of our lives.”


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Q and James stood in front of the two graves stones. It was a beautiful place to be buried, just outside of Maggiana on a hill side looking down on Lake Di Lecco in northern Italy. The stones were pale gray granite and weathered. The grass was well manicured over the graves. Q laid the bouquets of pink and lavender flowers down on the first grave.

Margret Carlota Whiting

Beloved Daughter

1969 1994

 

The second stone read,

Carlota Bertina Whiting

Beloved Wife and Mother

1939 1995

 

James reached over and took Q’s hand. The tears were beginning to fall down the young man’s face.

“Do you want me to get the head stone fixed?” he asked his young omega.

“No, no one needs to know she had a son. There would be too many questions asked.” He quickly rubbed the tears away from his eyes. “You found her for me, thank you.”

“Well, since I am no longer working it seemed like the thing to do.”

Q stood up straighter and squeezed his mate’s hand. “I have something to tell you James.” The agent stiffened. “You are not unemployed. M and I discussed your value and your experience. We have decide that you will not be medically retired.  I convinced him you were too important to let go. Starting next week you are going to be in charge of selection and training of double O’s. M wants to increase the numbers by three. So you will be choosing not only your replacement but also starting three new members of your select club. You are the new executive of MI6.” Q turned and smiled at James.

James shook his head slightly. “Executive? New double O’s? Does this mean Alec and I can’t go blow things up for fun anymore?”

Q laughed and shook his head. “Not hardly. You’ve got to train the new recruits somehow. Besides, explosions might thin the field down rapidly.”

James pulled his omega into his arms. “That means I will be with you every day at work and every night at Kensington, doesn’t it.”

“Yes.” Q answered in a soft huff as James’ lips gently passed over the younger man’s. “But I asked that we were allow a small vacation first, before you start.”

“So we get back on the train to England?”

“I thought it was time to make some happy memories of Venice. What do you think?” James pulled back, his eyes bright, and shining. His face pulled up into his genuine smile.

“Yes, it is time.”

Together the two men walked down the hill and into the small town. James still using his cane for balance. The train south would be pulling in to the station in just over an hour. It was the beginning. Their new life. All the secrets and pain of yesterday set aside. No need to hide anymore, no reason not to plan for tomorrow together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your comments and help. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
